The Puppet, Doll and Nobodies
by WolfHeart14
Summary: Xion find Kurow who is now a Nobody after he sacrifices himself to save his friends. Now as a Nobody, he joins Organization XIII who soon searches for other Nobodies to join the organization. A hectic life begins in Organization XIII and a mysterious duo is in search for Kurow. I don't own anything and there is a lot of OC's
1. Where am I?

Chapter 1 Where am I?

**Before I start this all off, I got the idea from reading others and what happens if Kurow was given a second chance in life in Kingdom Hearts, so anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

(Kurow POV)

I have no idea where I am now. Seriously, I thought I died, now I am nowhere near Nippon or the Celestial Plain and I can never see boy again. Or that hot scholar lady, man if I find her, she will kill me for missing our date.

This place I woke up in, it's crazy! I mean moving things that aren't alive and moving by themselves. I giant tower that overlooks the place, even an large metal snake that people get on and off of and have no worries about being digested. **(A/N: I imagined what it would be like if they were transported to a more modern world.)**

What's worse, I probably won't get home; at least I have a few things to remind me of home, the wings, my flute and pendant. I've only been here since sunrise and I was bored. I used my wings to fly up the tower to look as boy's mom, the great Ammy, was taking the sun to another morning.

* * *

(Xion POV)

"Roxas, tell Axel to get the ice cream, I'll meet you guys at the clock tower," I said, opening a C.O.D. to the clock tower.

"Sure, after all, he lost the bet," Roxas said, smiling as I entered the C.O.D.

"See you when you rise the sun Ammy," some boy said. How did he find this place and how did he get their?

"Hey Xion," Roxas said entering from C.O.D. close to me.

"Shh, Roxas, I think there's a boy at our spot," I said.

He gave me a confusing look. The only way to get up here was to use a C.O.D. unless you could fly.

"I know it sounds strange, but go tell Axel to get another ice cream," I said.

He nodded and left in a C.O.D. to find Axel. After he left I walked towards the ledge finding it was a boy, around ten or eleven. He had short blond hair wearing a small cap over it and was wearing a pink jacket, a rosy red scarf and purple pants. What was odd was he was wearing stilts. I could tell he was alone since I never heard any movement when I heard him talking.

"Hello," I said.

The boy seemed startled, he jumped back now sort of levitating, and he was wearing wings. He summoned a flute at first I was confused but then a sword came out of it.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" he asked.

"I'm number XIV of an organization, I didn't know you were here, I was coming here with my friends to enjoy the sunset and ice cream," I said.

He seemed to calm down as he soon stood at the edge and his flute sword disappeared.

"How come you're here? You seem lonely, do you have anyone?" I said sitting down beside him.

"I woke up finding myself in this place, nowhere near my friends or home. I had to sacrifice myself or else this evil dark spirit would have destroyed my home, if it wasn't for me, then my friends wouldn't be alive," he said, "how about you? Why are you here?"

"I guess it is to find out who I really was, and to gain my heart," I said.

"Your heart?" he asked confused.

"May I see your arm, to see if there's a pulse," I said, "if there isn't a pulse, then you'd probably understand."

He was still confused but he allowed me to check for a pulse, I was right, no pulse, no heart, he's a Nobody.

"I was right, you're a Nobody," I said.

"What's a Nobody," he asked.

"A Nobody, is a being without a heart, but we could gain a heart, if we form Kingdom Hearts, we gain our hearts again," I said.

"What's Kingdom Hearts?" he asked.

"I'm not sure how to explain this but Kingdom Hearts is this doorway that leads to great power and knowledge and as how I've seen it, it's a heart-shaped moon in the sky," I said.

"I see," he said, "we never formally met, I'm Kurow."

"I'm Xion," I said.

* * *

"Hey Xion, why did you tell Roxas to tell me to get an extra ice cream?" Axel asked as both Axel and Roxas came.

"Meet Kurow, he's a Nobody," I said, "Kurow, these two are my best friends in the Organization, the hothead is Axel and the blond one is Roxas."

"Nice to meet you," Kurow said.

"Same here," Axel said, handing each of us an ice cream.

"What's this?" Kurow asked, looking at his ice cream.

"Sea- salt Ice cream," Axel said, "Try it, it's the best ice cream we've ever tasted."

(Kurow POV)

I wasn't really certain of the ice cream, after all, I've never even had any before, unless if compressed snow with smashed berries count. I bit into it; it was the best ice cream.

"Well, how is it?" Roxas asked.

"Salty yet sweet," I said.

They all started laughing, I didn't know why until Axel told me that's what everyone says when they first try it.

* * *

(Xion POV)

We finished our ice cream and R.T.C. bringing Kurow along. I took the responsibility of bringing him to Xemnas.

"Is he really a Nobody?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Hey, you know if you scramble up the letters in your name, it spells *Mnf*" Kurow said, I slightly whispered to him to not say it because Xemnas has issues about his name.

"What does it spell?" Xemnas asked.

"It spells…Mexnas," Kurow said, clever.

"I see," Xemnas said, "if he were to join our ranks then his name has to be changed."

Then Kurow's name appeared before him, the letters started to swirl around him, the X was added and his name became Krowux.

"Krowux?" Kurow asked confused. **(A/N: I sort of know that Krowux is bad, but cut some slack, and try finding an anagram for Kurow with an X in it.)**

"That's right, the new you," Xemnas said, "Xion you will help him for his first week here."

"Understood," I said.

* * *

(Krowux POV)

I was no longer Kurow but Krowux. Xion lead me to my room which was next to hers in the Corridor of Rest. It had my new name and my rank on it XV. I guess Xion had a title, which was, the Enchantress of Memories, but what was mine? When I walked in, it was all completely white, with a bed and desk.

"Here's your room, you could decorate it anyway you like," Xion said, "here's your uniform; we had to do the best we could to make one fit for you. I'll be back to introduce you to the others."

"Could I keep some things on?" I asked.

"I couldn't see why not," she said.

She handed me a black cloak like the one she wore. She left the room I changed into my new cloak, it was a little big but my stilts would keep it manageable. I left on my cap, and wore my wings just in case. My room was a bit of a drag. I decided why not brighten things up. I drew on the Thundercloud, as well as me and boy when we were traveling, as well as a cherry tree. I left out my last minutes before I lost my heart, and added hung my old clothes on the ceiling above my bed.

"It's an interesting way to decorate," she said, "I guess the cloak was still a little too big for you."

"I know, is it okay if I kept my stilts and wings on, so I wouldn't trip?" I asked.

"If it helps until we can get you a smaller size, then okay," Xion said, "it's time to introduce you to the others."

She led me to a room where she told me to wait outside until I heard my name, and then she used the C.O.D. to enter the room on her throne, as she told me what the C.O.D. was.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Good day to you all," Xemnas said, "As you may know, there has been Nobodies awakening in some of the worlds. Xion here has brought the first of them. I think it is time to expand on Organization XIII so then we could further finish Kingdom Hearts. May I present you number XV, Krowux."

With that, Krowux entered the room.

(Krowux POV)

I walked in, hood down facing all fourteen of the Nobodies.

"Xion never said what your powers were, might you show us?" Xemnas said.

"Why not bring it on," I said.

Xemnas summoned a Dusk Nobody as Xion said, was a lesser grade version of the Nobodies. I summoned my flute which became the double bladed Pillow Talk; I'd rather call it Musician's End it sounds better and took off to hover where the Dusk couldn't reach me. Quickly I let Musician's End turn into a flute, I played it sending music notes which damaged and somewhat confused the Dusk. Quickly Musician's End protruded its blade. I finished off the Dusk then faced them all again, standing on the floor. **(A/N: I didn't know what Kurow's weapon was called and Pillow Talk sort of sound a little lame unless you're Waka, so I changed it… don't hate me!)**

"Impressive, using a musical instrument to hide the sword and finishing of the Dusk faster than Demyx, I'm impressed," Xemnas said, "I also know you don't have your title yet. You Krowux are the Musician's Flight. As for your cloak, Zexion will make you a new size."

I nodded and used my wings to fly towards my throne next to Xion.

"Now then, since Xion has brought us a new member, she will receive a day off. The rest of you, including myself shall search for other Nobodies. Krowux, you may stay here to get familiar with your new home. I shall go to Hallow Bastion, Xigbar to Port Royal, Xaldin to Olympus, Vexen to Agrabah, Lexaeus to Deep Jungle, Zexion to Wonderland, Saix to Beast's Castle, Axel to the Pridelands, Demyx to Atlantica, Luxord to Dwarf Woodlands, Marluxia to Neverland, Larxene to Halloween Town and Roxas to Land of the Dragon. You shall have this mission until you find the member."

We all C.O.D. to the Gray Area where Zexion was apparently waiting for me.

"Here's your new cloak, it took your measurements earlier while I watched you exhibit your powers," Zexion said.

I tried it on and it actually fits.

"Thank you Zexion," I said.

* * *

(Unknown POV)

"I couldn't believe you're no longer a wolf Pooch," a girl said.

"As long as I have my tail brush, I'll be fine," 'Pooch' said.

"How are we going to find him if he is surrounded by other people?" the girl asked.

"Well as soon as I get use to my new form, we shall pinpoint his exact location," he said, "until then, lay low and not get our cover blown by anyone. To retrieve him means any cost will be made if we fail."

* * *

_WolfHeart: Dun...dun...dun! Okay I don't know why I did that, but anyway please review it. Also, I kinda wrote this before so...yeah. And if you had just read the Sons and Daughters of the Nobodies, I'll get the sequel up A.S.A.P. so please wait._

_Krowux: WHY KROWUX?!_

_WolfHeart: how about you try to find an anagram for your past life's name!_


	2. the Searches of III, V, VIII and XI

Chapter 2 the Searches of III, V, VIII and XII

(Lexaeus POV)

Why would they send me to Deep Jungle? I would have rather gone to Atlantica than this place. I've been walking around, no Nobody in sight until I bumped into her.

"Hey watch it!" she said, "what, you don't feel like talking?"

I simply just nodded. She seemed to understand.

"I know what it's like, I never see anyone now since those black blobs attacked me the other day," she said.

"Can I check for your pulse?" I asked.

"Sure, why not," she said, showing her arm, "by the way, name's Lily."

I checked it, no pulse.

"If you don't have a home, I could give you one Ilyxl."

* * *

(Xaldin POV)

Olympus is decent at least. So far no Nobody, then for some odd reason, I heard someone shouting.

"Hey you, bet ya I could beat you in a battle," he said.

"Depends, let me see your arm," I said.

"Fine, but I'll still beat you," he said.

No pulse. "Fine, I'll fight you," I said.

In no time flat, I defeated him.

"It's all Phil's fault, he stopped training me," he said.

"What's your name kid?" I asked.

"Syvle why?" he said.

"Vexlys, you might have a new home," I said.

I told him that he could be able to train as much as he wanted as long as he joined.

* * *

(Krowux POV)

I was basically in the Training Room of Effortless Toils when I saw four new Nobodies enter the room.

"I'm Krowux, the Musician's Flight, my specialty is music it's nice to meet you," I said.

"It's nice to meet you to; I'm Ilyxl, the Telepathic Flower, telepathy," Ilyxl said. She had somewhat tangled brown hair that went down to her shoulders but her emerald-green eyes could distract someone from it though.

"Vexlys, the Swift Pegasus, mine's speed," Vexlys said. He had short sky-blue hair with matching sky-blue eyes.

"I'm Polxa, the Bejeweled Stone, mine is gems," Polxa said. She had waist-length ebony-black hair and violet eyes.

"Damidex, the Lion Doppelganger, I'm a shapeshifter," Damidex said. She had amber eyes and scarlet-brown hair that went down to her neck.

"Prove it," Vexlys said.

Without questioning, Damidex instantly shapeshifted into looking like Vexlys, even how she talked sounded like him, then she returned to normal.

"Is that proof enough?" she asked.

"Yeah," Vexlys said.

* * *

(Unknown POV)

"Are we still unable to pinpoint him?" the girl asked.

"It's getting more difficult, their adding more members," he said.


	3. the Searches of IV, VII, X and XII

Chapter 3 the Searches of IV, VII, X and XII

(Saix POV)

I could have thought of other things to do besides do this mission, after all I was Xemnas' second in command.

"Who goes there?" she asked, could she be a Nobody?, "Many think my life had ended, but I continue on."

"Dear me, no need for rash decisions," I said, "May I just ask for your name, I might find a place where you could show your worth."

"Rose," she said, I got a view of her, she wielded a keyblade.

"Come with me Sorex to show your worth," I said.

* * *

(Larxene POV)

Why Halloween Town? It's my least favorite world. I saw some of the local citizens running amok from something, I found it was a Nobody, her lower half was one of a snake.

"What do you want?" she hissed at me.

"You need a home right? Well I can tell you're like me, just tell me your name," I said

"Vi, they called me Vi," she said.

"Well the Vix, welcome to your new home," I said leading her to the castle. **(A/N: I got Vix's character design from an Asian soap opera that my family watched…I never really understood it though.)**

* * *

(Krowux POV)

Now the five of us were waiting in the Training Room of Effortless Toils for any new members. Until we saw four portals appear and disappear at the same time, there, the four new Nobodies appeared.

"Hello, I'm Krowux the Musician's End," I said, "this is Ilyxl the Telepathic Flower, Vexlys the Swift Pegasus, Polxa the Bejeweled Stone and Damidex the Lion Doppelganger. Now then introduce yourselves and state your power and title."

"I'm Sorex, mine's of clouds and I'm the Rose of Clouds," Sorex said. She had amber eyes and long creamy-brown hair in a ponytail.

"Vix, venom, I'm known as the Poised Snake," Vix said. She had dark-blue eyes and short crimson-red hair. But what had surprised me was that she had a tail instead of legs.

"Wait, you're part snake?" I asked.

"Yeah, so what," Vix said.

"And you have fangs to with venom?" I asked.

"Yeah so what, I'm immune to my own venom," Vix said.

"It's nothing, it's just sounds awesome," I said.

"Thanks," Vix said, slightly smilling.

"Saxnyd, sand or sandstorms, the Patient Sandstorm," Saxnyd said. She had brown eyes, and somewhat long pale-blond hair.

"And I'm Nayxa, flight and the Soaring Warrior," said Nayxa, who actually had actual growing wing attached to her where her coat was adjusted so her wings were out. Other than that, she had sky-blue eyes and long snowy-white hair in a ponytail.

"It's nice to meet you all," Ilyxl said, " we just have to wait until Xemnas comes to tell us when everyone has arrived."

So the nine of us waited for the newcomers. **(A/N: I wanted to show Vexen finding Saxnyd but couldn't since I already showed Saix and Larxene finding Sorex and Vix.)**

* * *

(Unknown POV)

"Still haven't found him yet?" the girl asked.

"They're still adding more members," boy said, "Until they have finished, then I could truly try to pinpoint him."

**(A/N: still haven't found out of the Unknown duo yet? Wait and see…) **


	4. The Searches of I, II, VI, IX and XIII

Chapter 4 the Searches of I, II, VI, IX and XIII

(Zexion POV)

Why send me to Wonderland; why not send me to Halloween Town. I can't complain after all. When I went there, I was a little hungry since I didn't have breakfast. I guess I passed out after a while, when I woke up, I found a little girl blind shaking me.

"Hello, are you okay? Please respond," she said. **(A/N: I was learning CPR in PE when I wrote this)**

"Ugh… I'm fine thank you uh…" I said.

"Myrr, they call me Myrr, it means miracle," she said. **(A/N I wasn't sure what Myrr meant in the ****_Wolves of the Beyond_****. Myrrglosch means bits of a miracle, so I wasn't sure if Myrr meant bits or miracle. I just decided it means miracle.)**

"Is it because your blindness?" I asked.

"Yes that and I died yet I'm still alive, I'm with someone else," Myrr said, a young Nobody.

"Myrr who is this," a guy asked, I was guessing he was around my age.

"Aliac! I'm sorry but he needed help, I felt for a pulse, but he had none but is still alive," Myrr said. **(A/N: I got Aliac and Myrr's name from Wolves of the Beyond, yet the gender of the characters are swapped)**

"You're both Nobodies?" I asked.

"If it means to die yet still live without a heart, then yes," Aliac said.

"I might have a place you both could live in," Zexion said.

"I don't know," Aliac said.

"Please, the Queen of Hearts said she would kill us if she or her cards spots us again," Myrr said.

"Fine, but she has to be safe," Aliac said.

"I promise she will be safe" I said, "but if you two wouldn't mind, we have a tradition with the names."

"I wouldn't mind," Aliac said.

"Neither would I," Myrr said.

Then I caused their names to show up before them. They both had swirled around the two then two X's appeared clashing into their names. Myrr's new name was Ryxrm and Aliac's new name was Caixla.

"Ryxrm and Caixla welcome to the Organization," I said as we used the C.O.D. to R.T.C.

* * *

(Demyx POV)

Wee… Atlantica's the one of the fun worlds to go to. I've always liked Atlantica. I guess I took so long having fun, I forgot that I was looking for Nobodies. I found a comfortable rock and sat there. I summoned my sitar and I guess I started strumming to a tune.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" someone asked.

I guess I was a little startled, I used my powers and soon summoned whirling water surrounding me in a clear barrier as well as a few water clones. I when I saw the person, it was just a guy and girl, I guessed friends, I saw lost fear and tears show upon their faces. All I disbanded was my water clones, the barrier stayed.

"What do you want?" I asked calmly to the two.

"We just want to know something," the girl said.

"We lost something important to us and we can't retrieve it," the guy said, "no matter what, we'll fight you!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm not looking for a fight, I came here for something else," I said, "Quick question did you check for a heart rate?"

"We did, but we didn't find any beat," the girl said shyly.

I saw her pain, and disbanded my barrier, "I may be able to help you, name's Demyx," I said.

"We don't need your help!" he said, rushing towards me, lance in hand. I drew my barrier before he could strike.

"Look, I'm coming to you as a friend, not an enemy, if you don't want my help, then I guess I will leave," I said, keeping the barrier, I turned my back on them.

"Wait, by what I've seen, you could manipulate water to your will am I correct?" she asked.

"Yes, Why?" I asked.

"We have a friend, who is trapped on a stone ledge but he is trapped under a hallow rock. No matter what we can't move the rock," she said, "Could you help us?"

"I would do anything to help my friends, I'll help you," I said.

They both lead me towards where she said he was. I could see his predicament, if the stone was hard to break and any movement towards the stone could crush him.

"Is he still in there?" I asked.

"Yes, I could see his aura, still strong but starting to fade," she said

I heard that and in an instant, I sent a strong current, moving the stone, it slipped over the edge, I saw him fall and sent a light swirling current to catch him. He was a bit unconscious but still alive, I checked for a pulse, he didn't have any. This trio was Nobodies. I saw him stirring.

"Ugh, what happened?" he asked.

"Matthias you're awake!" she said.

"Aura, what happened?" Matthias asked.

"Aura got help from this complete stranger to get you out," the edgy guy said.

"Seriously, Koren, you didn't want to help?" Mattias asked.

"I could have, but I didn't want to be the fault of any broken tails," Koren said.

"Well, to tell you something, you three are Nobodies, if you want a place to stay, you could come with me, and join the Organization," I said, "but to keep yourself different from your past self, you need to follow a tradition though."

"Sure," Aura and Matthias said.

"Why not," Koren said.

Then I summoned their names, which swirled, the X came in and their new names formed. Aura became Rauxa, Matthias became Thamastix and Koren became Nexkor. I summoned a C.O.D. and we R.T.C. **(A/N: LOL Demyx finds three Nobodies at once! And yet he's considered the lazy one.)**

* * *

(Roxas POV)

I was glad to be sent to the Land of the Dragons. When I left the C.O.D., I saw a shooting star in daybreak as well as fireworks. I investigated what happened when I found two Nobodies.

"What do you want?" one of them asked.

"I was wondering why you are here alone, do you have a home?" I asked.

"We did, until everyone thought we were dead," the other asked.

"Well, what are your names? Mine's Roxas," I said.

"Her name's Stella and mine's Pyre," the first one said.

"Well then, Lexstal and Yprex, welcome to the Organization," I said.

* * *

(Krowux POV)

The nine of us has been boredly waiting in the Training Room of Effortless Toils. Then, nine more portals had opened, showing forth nine more new nobodies, which were five more than I was expecting. But I had did the introduction and asked them to introduce themselves.

"Ryxrm, Vibrations, the Blind Sound," Ryxrm said. I could already tell that she was blind but her violet hair had stood out a bit.

"Caixla, Art and Healing, the Painted Healer," Caixla said. He had violet eyes showing compassion and had silvery-blond hair.

"Rauxa, Aura, the Pathfinder," Rauxa said. She had amazing azure eyes and shimmering blue hair that went down past her shoulders a bit.

"Thamastix, Prophecy, the Swordsman Prophet," Thamastix said. He had amber eyes similar to Sorex's but he had a darker shade of brown hair.

"Nexkor, Storms, the Avenging Storms," Nexkor said. He had a slight fearsome cobalt eyes and silver-blue short hair.

"Yprex, fireworks, the Shooting Fireworks," Yprex said. He had brown-almost red eyes and shimmering golden-blond/red hair that was singed at the edges.

"Lexstal, Stars, the Night of Shooting Stars," Lexstal said. She had cerulean blue eyes and golden-blond hair.

"Mexar, Ghosts, the Maiden of Ghosts," Mexar said. She had pale-blue eyes and milky white hair.

"Navaxlon, Creation, the Creative Ninja," Navaxlon. She had brilliant, jade-green eyes and her hair…was sort of like a rainbow.

We soon had gotten to know everyone inside the Training Room of Effortless Toils. Xemnas came in using the C.O.D.

"It's time for dinner; you are joining us so you could meet your superiors," Xemnas said, "To the Dining Hall of Disaster." **(A/N: I'm not going to make a character hate the names of the rooms in the Castle)**

* * *

There, they saw the floor, a complete mess! There were spills of sauces and drinks all over the floor. What made matters worse was everyone was slipping, sliding and falling all over the floor.

"Here's a little challenge for you, if you could beat the record for not slipping on this floor, then you could have a week off after you've gotten the hang of this, you cannot fly or use the walls or ceiling to your advantage," Xemnas said.

"What is the record?" Vix said.

"Six minutes and nine seconds," Xemnas said, "by Zexion."

One by one, we tried stepping onto the soiled floor, each of us slipping and falling, Navaxlon hadn't even stepped onto the floor.

"How could you do this Zexion?" Ilyxl asked.

"I pictured it was my room," Zexion said, "Either that or Marluxia's flowers had gotten to my head."

(Navaxlon POV)

I couldn't believe it; they wanted to see which one of us could do this. But they never said anything about using powers not related to flight. I then made my heeled boots nonslip and walked around. Xigbar was timing and well…

"Ten whole minutes and counting," Xigbar said.

"Wait, Navaxlon's power is creation, so wouldn't that meant that she used her powers so she wouldn't slip?" Ryxrm asked.

"I could see why that would explain why her boots are coated with something," Xemnas said, "I guess she does beat the record, but she doesn't get the week off."

I couldn't believe it, but anyways I only wanted to beat the record, that's all.

(Krowux POV)

We all sat down in our places, and next to Navaxlon was two more nobodies.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Number XXXIII Laxes, the Dream Walker and Number XXXIV, Lachonixs, the Mind Wanderer," Xemnas said.

Laxes had ruby-pink eyes and she had sweet, cherry pink hair.

Lachonixs however, had coal-black eyes and short black hair.

The dinner was the best I've had since I've became a Nobody. Yet though, what Xaldin made for desert, Cherry Cakes, reminded me too much of my homeworld. I left dinner early and went to my room. I couldn't believe just a single Cherry Cake would remind me of Nippon. I could never really say that I had feelings for I needed a heart, but when I went to my desk, I had burst into tears.

* * *

(Vix POV)

I just didn't understand why Krowux left dinner, especially if these Cherry Cakes were good. I knew he was just twelve, but he was just as young as Ryxrm. Yet I guess, something had stirred his old memories when he was a Somebody. I know that Xion found him at Twilight Town, yet though, it may not have been his homeworld.

"If you wouldn't mind, but I'm going out to get some fresh air at the Balcony of the End," I said.

"You may," Xemnas said.

"Rauxa, do you want to come?" I asked.

"I will," Rauxa said.

We both had carefully made our way across the floor; we shut the door beside us. Rauxa was walking by my side as I slithered, but truth is, I wasn't heading to the Balcony of the End, I was heading to the Corridor of Rest.

"I could tell by your aura that you were lying Vix," Rauxa said.

"I guess you already knew that I had wanted to see Krowux, I could tell something was bothering him," I said.

"I was able to tell as well," Rauxa said, "I guess I've never explained my powers to anyone. Well everyone's aura color is different; Krowux's is a mix of golden yellow and neon blue, yours is a dark blood red. Depending on how the person feels, it shades to different shades of the color. But your color, the base color, stays the same. I could tell Krowux was upset because the Golden yellow had darkened to almost a mustard yellow, and the neon blue almost became a dark blue."

We found Krowux's room and knocked on the door, no luck he wouldn't answer, but I heard him inside, crying. But the door was unlocked. I was right, he was crying.

"Krowux, are you okay?" I asked.

"Why would I?" Krowux asked.

"Was it the Cherry Cakes?" Rauxa asked.

"Yes," Krowux said.

"Just tell us the real reason why, we won't tell a soul or heart," Rauxa said, gently touching his shoulders.

"Truth is, I've never lived in Twilight Town for a Moon cycle or Sun cycle," Krowux said holding back tears, "I've lived in a different world, a world apart from those touched by Kingdom Hearts, Nippon. A world I've known as a home, but my life was false. I was a doll created by a man to dispel the darkness. But I had to be touched by darkness in order to dispel it. By having the darkest spirit within me while I was to be sacrificed, the darkness would have been destroyed forever. I guess I had a heart when I was created, one that the darkness touched. After I was sacrificed, my friends, the only ones I had, just stood around, and did nothing to try to help me. Now, you know why."

"I could understand why you feel this way Krowux," Vix said, "I would have become a great daughter by my parents' eyes. But my friends and I were foolish, and sought out the Serpent's Amulet. When we found it, they dared me to wear it. When I did I had forgotten about the curse of the Serpent's Amulet. The curse was, no matter what creature you were, you would lose that, and forever more, would become half the serpent that the amulet was made of. I however couldn't remove the amulet, for within the moon cycle, the transformation was complete. My parents rejected me and I couldn't feel anything because the Serpent's Amulet took my heart for the price."

"I couldn't believe you would lose your heart on a dare," Krowux said, "I lost mine out of will when my friends wouldn't try anything to save me."

"I guess it is true when life isn't fair" Rauxa said, "but hey, let's go back, maybe there still some Cherry Cakes left."

(Rauxa POV)

I guess I could help Krowux take his mind off of home for now. But I could see in his brushwork that he deeply cared about his life. But it oddly didn't show anything of his sacrifice. I guess it would have reminded him of his friends but his friends were on it, I would have then guessed it would have reminded of him how he lost his heart then.

Xaldin had made another desert if Krowux wasn't in the mood for Cherry Cakes, other than the fact that Krowux almost completely skipped desert and the Cherry Cakes were finished. Lucky them, I had enjoyed those Cherry Cakes. But then again, the brownies weren't half bad. I could admit it, they definitely needed to either clean up the floor if that is even possible or rebuild the entire dining room.

* * *

(Unknown POV)

"Still having trouble Pooch?" the girl asked.

"It's just there are many dark spirits, but if he is still alive as the half-baked prophet said, then we might have a chance to destroy it once and for all," 'Pooch' said, "I'm still having trouble finding a spoor of its exact location."

"Your really believe your friend became a Nobody because of it?" the girl asked.

"It's just a lucky guess, but if it is," 'Pooch' said, "then it means we do have a fighting chance to defeat it once and for all."

The two left their hiding place on Destiny Islands; they've left their world to find the truth, now it is possible to rid it forever.


	5. Missions and Sea-Salt Memories

Chapter 5 Missions and Sea-Salt Memories

( Ryxrm POV)

I couldn't believe it, yet then again I couldn't see. Why would we have to do missions?

"It's just a simple task you need to complete for the assurance that Kingdom Hearts will be completed," Saix said, " just remember to complete the task that I've assign you. Sorex and Xion, you will go to Halloween Town to defeat the giant heartless. Vix, Ryxrm, Rauxa, Demyx and Roxas, go to Atlantica to deal the giant heartless there. Ilyxl, Vexyls, Damidex and Zexion, go to the Pridelands and search for the chests. Polxa, Saxnyd, Nayxa, Caixla and Axel, go to Neverland and do recon. Thamastix, Mexar, Yprex and Xigbar, go to Port Royal and search for chests. Nexkor, Lexstal, Laxes and Marluxia, go to Traverse Town and do recon. Lachonixs, Navaxlon and Larxene, go to Land of the Dragon and deal with the heartless population and defeat as many as you can."

We all had to use the C.O.D. to get there, but before we left, I could sense that Krowux wasn't pleased.

"Come on Saix, I was the first out of the new recruits, why can't I go on a mission?" Krowux asked.

"Because Lord Xemnas has requested that you should see Vexen to 'help' him with something," Saix said.

"Great, I'm stuck here with nothing to do, and 'I cannot wait until I can finally do something.' Of course what other choice do I have since this is the only place I could call it home," Krowux said, walking towards Vexen's lab. I could still hear his stilts tapping the cold ground.

"Ryxrm, be careful," Caixla said, placing a warm hand onto my shoulder.

"Don't worry, just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't hear; I'll be fine," I said, "Trust me."

"Okay, just be safe," Caixla said, taking away his shoulder and I entered the C.O.D.

* * *

(Krowux POV)

I still couldn't believe how I couldn't go to another world for a mission. Instead I was stuck having to go to Vexen's lab. I heard Axel whisper 'watch out for Vexen' to me. I couldn't understand why. I guess I'll find out what Frozen Feathers wants when I get there. I had to go down many flights of stairs since his laboratory was in the area of the castle where you couldn't C.O.D. to, I guess that Vexen was either busy somewhere else or couldn't hear my hand pounding at the door. When I opened it I could see something that Vexen was frantic over.

"Get down!" he shouted going in front of me with his shield, Frozen Pride, in front of us.

I didn't understand at first until I heard the explosion, "Well that never seems to work," Vexen said, "Ah Krowux, I'm glad you came. Come in and put on a lab coat."

I guess I knew why Axel had warned me before he had departed. It had snapped me wide awake. There goes to going back to sleep.

"I guess you would be wondering why I would request for you to come down here," Vexen said, "I need some help from you for the Replica Project."

"What's the Replica Project?" I asked.

"It's a small project that is rarely used, but it brings forth a special kind of nobody made from the memories of one person, to create a new nobody. Yet though the first few may have few glitches, but with this one you are to help me with, this would be a perfected replica," Vexen said, "You've already met a replica."

"Who is the replica?" I asked, "And how can I help?"

"You hold the key memory for her, the next replica's, creation," Vexen said, "as for the replica you've already met. I believe No. i was the one who had found and recruited you."

"Xion's a replica… no she isn't she is true to her life as a real person," I said, "She can never be a replica."

Truth is, I know how Xion or any other replica could feel. I was a fake to, but how could I tell Xion, she was my friend as well. I knew that at least five other people knew of my truth, they were my friends yet they never had tried to save me. Two other Nobodies knew, but they understand.

"So, will you help me?" Vexen asked.

"I will, what do I have to do?" I asked; if I do get to meet the new replica, then I will make their life worth living.

He didn't reply, instead he placed wires on my head and laid me on a bed, then he placed a mask on me, and I drifted to sleep.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Vexen was looking through Krowux's memories. But they had vaguely showed his beginning and end. Instead, it mostly showed the memories that Krowux had treasured, but then buried.

"There's the memory," Vexen said, soon making an exact copy of the memory, the one Krowux remembered well, him traveling with boy. Soon, the copy of the memories was slightly altered and soon entered the empty shell inside the tube. She was beginning to take form, of a human form of boy. But many differences were spotted. She for one thing was a girl, but in human form instead of wolven. The markings were a bright blue instead of blood red. And her hair was a dark, raven black. Then the markings began to fade as if to only show themselves when needed.

(Krowux POV)

When I woke up, I had a massive head ache. I knew that Vexen had looked through most of my memories; I was glad he didn't see how I began or lost my heart, or even those of that scholar lady. But seriously, having someone to look through your memories isn't the best thing to go through, especially if the person is old. Note to self Vexen is creepy.

"Is it suppose to be boy?" I asked.

"No, it's a girl unless the nickname you gave to your wolf puppy friend was boy," Vexen said, "Of course she does need a name, and I can't think of anything."

"Repliterasa," I said.

"But she does need to follow the tradition," Vexen said.

"Repliterasax then," I said.

When she had awoken, she seemed to recognize me. But with all through, I told her we both had lost our hearts. She became to understand that we both had come to this world and was accepted here. She became Number XXXV and was known as the Daughter of the Solar Eclipse. True she was aged to be two years older than me, but I've treated her as a sister rather than a friend.

* * *

We left Vexen's lab after she was deemed stable, I took her to the one place I could think of, the Clock tower. I had also found Roxas, Axel and Xion there. They invited us to stay and we had sea-salt ice cream. Roxas, Axel and Xion had left early; Repliterasax went to get familiar with the castle. Vix however came by and sat by my side.

"I already know Repliterasax is a fake," Vix said after Repliterasax had left.

"How?" I asked.

"Her scent, it's mingled with chemicals that wouldn't be on a Nobody," Vix said, "and by how strong it is, she was recently completed. Tell me, why would you care for a fake?"

"That secret stays with me," I said.

"Tell me," Vix said, "By my powers and weapon, to which I will lay and never use, I will never tell neither soul nor heart of your secret."

(Vix POV)

"Truth is, I'm a fake, a doll but you already know that," Krowux said, soon tears were escaping his eyes, "When I found out of my fate, I thought my life had no meaning. I just wanted to escape that fate so badly that I tried time traveling. Ever since then I want to make that up with Repliterasax so then I could feel like I do have some worth."

"Don't worry, I will never tell anyone of your secret," I said.

We R.T.C. and went to bed, I now carry a dark secret of Krowux that I could never tell. Or else, I could never use my venom or Poison Bite again.

* * *

(Unknown POV)

"Will he still be the seal for it?" the girl asked.

"He was once, maybe we could find a new seal," boy said.


	6. Flowers Bloom

Chapter 6 Flowers Bloom

(Rauxa POV)

"Rauxa, go to Hallow Bastion and do recon there, and don't be spotted," Saix said.

At least this mission was one where I was by myself. Ever since we've joined the organization, Nexkor has been edgy and saying we should abandon it or overthrow Saix and Xemnas. I just don't understand why though, they gave us a home when we lost ours. Everyone in Atlantica thinks we are dead after all.

* * *

(Nayxa POV)

"Seriously Marluxia, why do we have to keep this a secret?" I asked him.

"If Xemnas finds out, he'll turn us both into Dusks," Marluxia said, "After all; we are lovers without hearts remember."

"I know," I said glumly.

We were inside his room. Even if I was younger than him, I had grown to love him, even if it would cost our existence. Quickly, Marluxia summoned a C.O.D. and both went in, finding ourselves in the most secluded place in the Gardens of Glory. Only Marluxia could summon a C.O.D. to that exact spot, for it was surrounded by towering rosebushes.

"Marluxia," I said, looking at him with caring eyes, "they'll find out sooner or later. Then what will we do?"

"We'll fight for our love," Marluxia said.

I knew what he meant well enough, we were desperately in love, no matter what anyone says or do, we could never be separated.

"I wonder what the others would think of us," I said, "Possible shocked to see us like this."

"I do too," someone said, using the C.O.D. and entering at where we are hiding, it was Vexen.

"What do you want?" Marluxia asked.

"Why to see two lovebirds to be torn apart. Then again if you are willing to be test subjects for my future experiments, then I will let this slide," Vexen said.

"Never," Marluxia said, he created an opening above the plant ceiling and nudged me towards it, "Go Nayxa, tell Xemnas what he is up to. Don't worry; I'll fight this out until you come back."

I knew what he meant; I flew as high as I needed to until I felt thin oxygen. I had two choices, run back for help, or fight for what I love. I felt Flight Wing within my grasp and held on, tucking in my wings, I dove down, aiming straight between Vexen and Marluxia. That could have been one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

* * *

(Marluxia POV)

I couldn't believe what happened, I knew I told Nayxa to go back for help but I guess she was the help, now she was unconscious, when I turned her I couldn't tell if she was okay.

"You said that we will fight for our love," Nayxa whispered in a rasp way.

This was far worse than I had hoped. Quickly, I had escaped using a C.O.D. and now I was searching for Caixla, he could surely help her.

(Caixla POV)

All I was doing was reading a book when Marluxia came into my room. By the look on his face he seemed worried, I didn't know why until I saw Nayxa in his arms.

"What happned?" I asked.

"Vexen found out a little secret I have with Nayxa, he found out Nayxa and I love each other. I had to fight him to give Nayxa some chance of getting help until she came down between us," Marluxia said, "Can you help her?"

"I'll do my best for the both of you," I said, "Please let her rest in my bed."

Marluxia did what I told him to do. I placed my hand at where her heart should have been, only to get some sort of idea of her condition. When I found out, I sent a healing pulse through her. I opened my eyes to see that Nayxa was breathing again, and then I turned to Marluxia.

"She'll be fine, she just needs her rest," I said, "but she did, however, lose her voice, which only time could fix. In around a week or two, she will probably have her voice back and would be talking again."

"Thank you Caixla," Marluxia said, "I'll take her back to her room."

I saw how gentle Marluxia was being; I could see that Marluxia truly loves Nayxa as how I deeply care for my blind sister, Ryxrm.

* * *

(Marluxia POV)

I was carrying Nayxa back to her room, when I saw Saix outside.

"Vexen told me that you both attacked him in the Gardens of Glory," Saix said, "What do you two have to say."

"I'll be speaking for the both of us," I said, "all we were was in love, Vexen soon came in on us and was threatening us to be guinea pigs in his experiments. Vexen caused Nayxa to be injured and lose her voice for at least a week."

"You could have always told Xemnas about this little infraction, he always would let these things slide," Saix said, "you will be let off of your missions until Nayxa fully recovers."

I could see that Saix really understood my relationship. I just didn't know why. I stayed by Nayxa's side hoping she would wake up soon. But she hasn't woken up in weeks.

* * *

(Nayxa POV)

My head was felt like I've been knocked around, clawed and bitten by hyenas, even if I was never from the Pridelands. When I opened my eyes everything seemed like a blur, one big groggy blur. Soon when my vision had cleared up, I found myself in my own room with Marluxia and Caixla talking about me, finally noticing I was awake.

"I'm glad you're awake Nayxa," Caixla said, "just take it easy for now. I'm sorry but you won't be able to speak for a few days."

"I'm so sorry for you," Marluxia said sitting next to me, "but don't worry, I'll be there for you until your full recover."

I nodded after all; it seems that my relationship has been accepted. To lose my voice seemed to be much worse though. No matter what, I did the best I could. Caixla sent another healing pulse through me and had asked me to try to make some sort of comprehendible sound. But the only sounds I was able to make were raspy sounds, even if I tried to speak.

"Can you do it again?" Marluxia asked.

"I would if I could, but the level of strength I need to perform this sort of spell I've been using to send the healing pulse is great, I need my rest, as well as Nayxa. She shouldn't utter a sound unless she needs to," Caixla said, "in a few weeks, I'll check on how well she has healed."

"It's okay Marluxia," I said, my voice still raspy, "Caixla need his rest after all, he has done his best for the both of us."

* * *

(Rauxa POV)

It's been odd for Thamastix and Sorex, I never really knew why, but I've always been able to see other's aura. It's just that Thamastix is shining silver and Sorex was mystifying silver. I've always knew that aura color will never be close to the same unless if they were related.

I was never able to spot neither Thamastix nor Sorex in the same room, until today. I wasn't using my aura to guide me but I saw them both, they both were closely related, with the same amber colored eyes. I was able to catch up to them since they haven't departed on their missions yet.

"Thamastix, Sorex I have something I've been meaning to ask you," I said.

"What is it?" they both asked, even their vocal patterns were close to identical.

"It may seem out of ordinary, even if you two are from different worlds, but I think you two might be siblings," I said, they began to look at me with bewildering looks, "I know aura color is never wrong but both of your aura color is shade of silver. And by your eyes and vocal patterns, they are close to identical."

"I never really thought of it," Thamastix said.

"Neither have I," Sorex said, "I guess a small checkup with Vexen could tell us if we are related. But if we are, then thank you Rauxa for we could be long-lost siblings reunited."

Soon with day's time, Sorex and Thamastix were confirmed siblings. I was glad for them, but then, I wouldn't know what to say to Nexkor, he was my best friend as well as Thamastix. **(A/N: just so we're clear, I used the names Matthias and Rose from Redwall, they are both tied to Martin the Warrior. Matthias is his successor and Rose was his love.)**

I remember that when Nexkor was Koren, his aura was stunning sea-green, but somehow changed into deep purple. I've already looked through all the books about aura in the Library of Lifeless Learning, but nothing said anything about aura color changing.

* * *

Then I had made my decision to ask Zexion about it. I knew he could tell a person by scent rather than aura, but could a person's scent ever change?

"I've never heard neither scent nor aura changing," Zexion said, not looking up from his book, "All I know is that a scent could be masked by ones that could be worn, as for aura, I've rarely looked into that. Why do you ask Rauxa?"

It was odd; Zexion often had referred to others by their ranking number, never by name. So why would he refer me by my name.

"You want to know the truth do you Zexion?" I asked him.

"Of course Rauxa, this question is a bewildering one," Zexion said.

"'It's just Nexkor, when I was a Somebody, I was already able to read and use aura," I said, "when Nexkor was Koren, his aura was sea-green, but now, it's purple. I can't tell what it means, but Nexkor has been edgy whenever I am near him or even give him a nice hello."

"Would you ever think that his aura changed because he became a Nobody?" Zexion asked, looking up at me this time.

"No, that's not the reason," I said firmly, "After Matthias was trapped under the hollow rock and Matthias, Koren and I became Nobodies, I still saw that Koren's aura was sea-green. After Demyx came along, it had become a darker shade of sea-green, and now, for unknown reasons why, it's a purple."

"It's still perplexing Rauxa," Zexion said, "but I will help you find the reason why Nexkor's aura had changed."

I was beginning to read Zexion's slate-colored aura, how whenever he looked or talked to me, it seemed to brighten up from its dulled shade. And how he would call me by my name rather than ranking, it seems he would be favoring me over any other Nobody. Usually when he talks to someone, he would use their ranking. Could he have developed feelings on me?

* * *

(Unkown POV)

"Seriously Pooch, how hard is it to track down one spirit of darkness?" the girl asked.

"I don't know," 'Pooch' said, "since when does one spirit of darkness split itself into two?"

"How could it split itself into two different halves?" the girl asked.

"I don't know, I just hope he could seal them both," boy said, quickly running through Dark City.


	7. Secrets of My Past and a New Member

Chapter 7 Secrets of My Past and a New Member

**(A/N: I do not own the quotes Kurow used in Okamiden. Just a heads up)**

(Krowux POV)

I woke up on a usual day off, I guess. I mean, since Marluxia and Nayxa's newfound love and Nayxa's somewhat muteness, Thamastix and Sorex's confirmed as siblings and Repliterasax's joining the ranks, this week was so eventful that Xemnas allowed for the weekend off.

I didn't change into my cloak, since it was a day off; we got to wear whatever we wanted. I changed into the clothes I use to wear in the Moon Tribe.

_Kurow's the name, and having a good time's my game._

The voices I hear are memories of my past. So why do they hurt?

_Ha-ha! But if you wanna know, then you'll have to come with me._

Why do they keep on going through my head? I've worn my pendant ever since I was created, so why does it hurt now?

_You are SO magically delicious, lady._

I still can't believe that I cannot make my promise to that hot scholar lady for our date. I wonder how she is now.

_We're gonna be a stellar duo dude!_

Ha-ha, boy. I wonder how he is now. I wonder if he has forgotten about me. He was my best friend and partner. But Repliterasax is almost the same as him.

After I finished changing, I went to the kitchen, I was starving. Finding that Rauxa and Vix were already there.

* * *

(Vix POV)

"Hey Vix, what's for breakfast?" Krowux asked.

"Beats me, you're making your own breakfast," I said.

"Oh I get it! You would want a twelve-year-old use a stove and possibly set the ENTIRE CASTLE ON FIRE!" I said.

"Jeez Krowux, it was only a joke," I said, laughing.

"What is?" Ryxrm asked as she walked in.

"Oh it's nothing," Rauxa said.

"Okay, what's for breakfast?" Ryxrm asked.

"Depends on who's making it," Krowux said.

"Hey guys," Demyx says, almost jumping onto Vix, "So what's for breakfast?"

"Why don't you make it?" Krowux said, with one of the ends of Musician's End close to Demyx's neck.

"Me? Cook? I can't cook so why should I?" asked Demyx.

"Fine, let's just wait for someone who can cook," Rauxa said.

After at least ten minutes, Axel came and made us pancakes that were also somehow grilled. It was decent at least. It was just like a steak that tastes like bread. Interesting taste and flavor since I rarely had seared pancakes.

* * *

(Rauxa POV)

After the interesting breakfast, I could say day offs could be worse. But I'm BORED and I have NOTHING to do. So I grabbed my cloak and used a C.O.D. and went to a random world. What did I know; I ended up at Hallow Bastion.

When I came in, I felt a strange aura, another Nobody was around. Only problem was I didn't know who it was. I closed my eyes and allowed my Aura Sight lead me to the Nobody.

When I had opened my eyes, I found her; she was around my age with long rosy-pink/scarlet red hair. But what found me peculiar was that she had the same blue eyes as Marluxia.

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked with a kind, soft, innocent voice.

"May I please see your wrist, I want to check something," I asked.

"Okay," she said, wavering the idea.

I checked it, no pulse.

"Oh you're a Nobody," I said, "What's your name."

"Airene," she said, "That's what my brother always called me."

"Come on Xerenia, it is time to take you to your new home," I said in a kind, welcoming tone.** (A/N: If you have read the Sons and Daughters of the Nobody, Xemnas' daughter has the same name, Xerenia, but I would oftenly reuse names for different characters, this time, for a Nobody's sister. I'll probably reuse Airene/Xerenia again for another, separate story.)**

* * *

(Marluxia POV)

Jeez, this was one of the worse times to call a meeting. We all had entered the C.O.D. to get to the Round Room, finding on the platform, a hooded Nobody, a new one? Nayxa was sitting on my lap half asleep since she hasn't fully recovered yet. Everyone seemed to have been in clothes other than the cloak. The only ones in the cloak were Xemnas, Saix, Vexen and Rauxa.

"Greetings all who seemed to have been enjoying their day off. If you must know, we have a new member, founded by Rauxa at Hallow Bastion. I would like to present our possible final member, number XXXVI Xerenia, the Weather Maker," Xemnas said.

Xerenia, her name sounded so familiar. That was until I saw her remove her hood and I saw her rosy-pink/ scarlet. It was my little sister.

"Airene!" I shouted. That was when Nayxa was wide awake.

She had looked up and saw my face.

"Lumaria!" Xerenia said with delight.

How long has it been since I've seen Airene? Too many seasons to count. I looked at Nayxa and saw she had a perplexing look on her face.

"She's my sister, you are my first love," I assured Nayxa.

"Anyways, tomorrow we shall show you you're Proofs of Existences. Be prompt, tomorrow there are no missions," Xemnas said.

* * *

Soon Nayxa and I caught up with Xerenia at the Grey Area, still a little confused about her whereabouts.

"Xerenia, long time no see sis," I said.

"Lumaria, I've missed you," Xerenia said.

"I've missed you too, besides, it's now Marluxia," I said.

"Am I invisible?" Nayxa asked still rasp.

"I'm sorry my dear, Xerenia, this is my girlfriend Nayxa," I said, "Nayxa this is my little sis Xerenia."

Soon we had caught up with each other. Caixla gave Nayxa another healing pulse, and she has almost completely recovered. With Caixla's treatment, Nayxa would be back to herself soon.

* * *

(Unknown POV)

"So… now we have to track two Spirits of Pure Darkness?" the girl asked.

"Yes," boy said, "and I have confirmed that only one of them has possessed a vessel, only thing is, it's not him."

"So… what about the other one?" the girl asked.

"The two spirits would possibly stay close. Maybe if we could find the possessed vessel, then we would find the other," boy said, "let's hurry up, those dark spirits freak me out."

"Two steps ahead of you," the girl said.

The two soon were making their way through Dark City, finding themselves standing in front of an immense, white, floating castle.


	8. Training Fights: Part 1 Teams

Chapter 8 Training Fights: Part 1 Teams

(Krowux POV)

This was complete boredom, after a relaxing day off; we go straight to another meeting in the Round Room

"As you all now know, we may have finally completed our numbers," Xemnas said, cue fireworks and fanfares, "but it means that new training is needed. We will tell you in time of how this training will go. We shall be showing the Proofs of Existence when this training is completed"

Great, training, this will be fun. Even better, we won't know what we are doing. That was until our next meeting.

"To a conclusion between me and Saix, seeing how our last training was a tag-team battle that will be what it will be this time. But seeing how there will be only eleven teams, the winner who triumphs of all shall have the honor of battling the last tag-team battle winners, Roxas and Xion," Xemnas said, "Here are the teams: Krowux and Repliterasax, Sorex and Thamastix, Ryxrm and Nexkor, Damidex and Vix, Vexlys and Laxes, Caixla and Xerenia, Lachonixs and Mexar, Navaxlon and Rauxa, Lexstal and Nayxa, Polax and Saxnyd and finally Ilyxl and Yprex."

When I heard I was paired up with Repliterasax, was both glad and relieved. I knew she was replicated from a copy of my memories of boy. I knew what her fighting style would be. We're going to be a stellar duo. Ugh, why can't I get my memories out of my head?

"Also, there will be a catch for these tag-team battles, there will be a challenge for each, so be prepared for anything," Xemnas said.

Finally the meeting was over; we all used the C.O.D. and got out of the Round Room. I caught up with Repliterasax in the Training Room of Effortless Toils.

"Hey Buddy, ready for these Tag-Team Battles?" I asked her.

"Ready as ever Krowux," she said.

"Great! We're going to be a stellar duo Buddy," I said.

Afterwards, we started training for these battles.

* * *

(Ryxrm POV)

"Rauxa, would it be a good idea to trust Nexkor?"I asked.

"I would ask you the same thing, but at first I would say yes but now, just trust your instincts," Rauxa said.

"Thank you," I said.

I could feel something was off about Nexkor, I asked Rauxa because she knew him more than I did. But something in me told me that I shouldn't trust him.

* * *

(Unknown POV)

"Do you think anyone has noticed it yet?" the girl asked.

"No but I think two may have already, funny thing is they're having a little contest to train," boy said.

"So what do we do?" the girl asked.

"Watch what happens," boy said, ''sooner or later, we let them catch us and we find the two spirits and find two seals to hold them in."


	9. Training Fights: Part 2 Round 1

Chapter 9 Training Fights Part 2: Round 1

(Krowux POV)

I couldn't believe we were actually starting the Tag-Team Battles. Only thing is, Repliterasax and I technically don't start until Round 2. Which meant this was a freebie safety to continue on.

* * *

(Ilyxl POV)

"Now then, the first match shall be between Ilyxl and Yprex vs. Lachonixs and Mexar," Xemnas said, "The catch for this challenge is that you are on floating platforms, if you land in the water, you cannot continue."

This will be somewhat of a challenge but, we will triumph.

"Summon your weapons," Xemnas said, I summoned Mind Snatcher, Yprex summoned Fireshot, Lachonixs summoned Mind Forged and Mexar summoned Ghost's Return, "Ready? Begin!"

(Normal POV)

Suddenly the single platform they all stood on started to float, and separate into many different sized platforms and water appeared underneath them. Then, the battle began. Ilyxl began to read their opponents thoughts and send messages to Yprex. Yprex in turn began sending fireworks underneath the platforms the stood on. Mexar had saved both herself and Lachonixs by sending Ghosts underneath to bring them to a new platform. But their opponents were two steps ahead, Yprex sent scores of fireworks and both Mexar and Lachonixs fell into the water. Yprex and Ilyxl had won.

(Krowux POV)

I couldn't believe it, if the challenges are there to cause one team to fail, then this is an interesting challenge.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Now then the next first round competition is between Caixla and Xerenia vs. Lexstal and Nayxa. The catch is that you are on spinning platforms. Now summon you weapons, battle begin," Xemnas said.

Soon, the spinning platforms came forth from the stadium. Caixla summoned Healing Art, Xerenia summoned Weather Summoner, Lexstal summoned Starry Flight and Nayxa summoned Flight Wing.

Suddenly, Lexstal grabbed a firm hold of Nayxa and she took off, able to avoid the spinning platforms and Xerenia and Caixla flipped into the air, Xerenia created a platform for them out of ice and rocks and they stood on it. Then Caixla had sent a spray of paint towards them, where in turn, Nayxa had been able to avoid it by using her wings to send a strong gust of wind. Then what happened came in a flash, Caixla formed a shield of paint surrounding them and then Xerenia sent icicles through the shield straight towards Nayxa's wings.

Then, they both fell onto a spinning platform. And Xerenia formed an ice cage on the spinning platform they were on and sent a small thundercloud within. Caixla then used paint to mask their eyes, blinded, they were electrocuted to by the lightning bolts.

"The victors are Caixla and Xerenia," Xemnas said, "Axel try to help Nayxa and Lexstal out okay."

(Krowux POV)

That was amazing; they both used strategy and stealth. I saw Marluxia going to help Axel as well.

"Are you two okay?" Marluxia asked. I could see why, he had to watch his sister fight with his girlfriend.

"I'm fine Mar," Xerenia said, while Nayxa nodded. I almost forgot she hadn't fully healed yet.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Alright, the next battle will be between Polxa and Saxnyd and Vexlys and Laxes," Xemnas said, "Now the catch is that there will be random weather changes provided by Xerenia. Now summon your weapons. Battle Begin!"

Polxa summoned Gem Searcher, Saxnyd summoned Sands of Storms Vexlys summoned Pegasus Wing and Laxes summoned Dream Seeker. And Xerenia first chose a blizzard for the weather.

Suddenly, Saxnyd formed a sandstorm barrier surrounding her, almost obliviously forgetting Polxa. Polxa formed gems that were aimed at both Vexlys and Laxes. Vexlys had taken hold of Laxes's hand and ran out of the gems path in full speed going through Saxnyd's barrier. The weather had changed into a flooding. Laxes used her powers to form a dream in Saxnyd's head that caused her to dispel the barrier. Polxa once again, had tried firing gems at Vexlys and Laxes, but accidentally hitting Saxnyd. Laxes had once again sent a dream spell at Saxnyd as well as Polxa, knocking them both unconscious.

(Krowux POV)

I knew why they lost, they cared for themselves, Saxnyd was being defensive while Polxa was being offensive. But they didn't work together.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Now, the next battle shall be between Nexkor and Ryxrm vs Damidex and Vix, the catch will be you are in a dark forest," Xemnas said, " Summon your weapons, Battle begin!"

Nexkor summoned Stormseeker, Ryxrm summoned Silent Noise, Damidex summoned Shapeshifter's Pride and Vix summoned Poison Bite. Then, the dark forest emerged out of the platform.

Vix and Damidex stayed close together, Damidex had shape shifted into a barn owl to track out Ryxrm and Nexkor. Ryxrm had some difficulty trying to even keep up with Nexkor, yet though his footsteps were easy to track. Soon Damidex heard an ambush; Vix used Poison Bite to send Nexkor flying high.

Ryxrm felt it and sent a calm vibration to soften his fall. When he landed, he soon started to argue with Ryxrm, that was their chance. Damidex and Vix had defeated them.

"And the victors are Damidex and Vix," Xemnas said.

(Krowux POV)

It was amazing how they could easily be able to work together; I wonder what had happened between Ryxrm and Nexkor. Why would they fight?

* * *

(Normal POV)

"For the final battle in the first round, Rauxa and Navaxlon vs Thamastix and Sorex," Xemnas said, "Now the catch is that you will be on a simulated ship at sea during a storm. Summon your weapons and Battle begin!"

Rauxa summoned Aura Seeker, Navaxlon summoned Warrior Within, Thamastix summoned Promised Will and Sorex summoned Clouded Rose. Then the platform rose into a ship and stormy waters and skies appeared. This was to test balance as well.

Soon Keyblades clashed and Thamastix soon tried to strike Rauxa but her ability to manipulate aura challenged him. Her aura grip was tough to get out of, but Thamastix had some difficulty to get out but he sometimes was caught once again. No matter how hard they all fought, the keyblade warriors still continuously clashed, Thamastix still tried to stay away from Rauxa's range of Aura grip coming out of Aura Seeker while Rauxa was slowly trying to sap away Thamastix's energy. Yet in the end, it was how strong they were in the end to see who was victorious.

In the end Rauxa and Navaxlon were left standing, Sorex and Thamastix collapsed, completely exhausted.

"The winners are Rauxa and Navaxlon," Xemnas said, "that is the end of this competition's first round for the day. Rest for tomorrow the second round will begin tomorrow."

(Krowux POV)

Great, I won't even get to fight until tomorrow. Oh well, that means I'll be pumped for tomorrow at least.

* * *

(Unknown POV)

"He didn't even fight yet," boy said, "that's odd."

"But I felt something odd when there was that blind girl fighting," the girl said.

"I know, her partner was where I felt something odd," boy said, "Do you think it could be him?"

"No, if he was, then he would have shown the signs that he was possessing him," the girl said, "besides, if he was possessed, he could have tried to kill us as well as him."

"You're right," boy said, "I just miss him."

"I do to," the girl said.


	10. Training Fights: Part 3 Round 2

Chapter 10 Training Fights Part 3: Round 2

(Krowux POV)

I can't believe it! I can finally be able to battle! I'm ready!

(Normal POV)

"Now then, the first battle in round 2, it is Caixla and Xerenia vs. Ilyxl and Yprex, the catch is that you will be on a ship at sea in the middle of a storm that is close to sinking and if you are thrown overboard, then you are defeated," Xemnas said, "Summon your weapons. Battle begin!"

The ship soon came and the storm came. They all had summoned their weapons. Xerenia had tried to end the storm, but the best she could do was freeze the sea so then the ship wouldn't rock. But then the ice began to buckle down and the ship started rocking again. Yprex soon sent fireworks straight at them, which Caixla stopped with a three inch canvas that was created out of paint.

Soon then unexpectedly, more fireworks sent were sent at them which Xerenia tried to blow back by a tornado, which was so close to her and Caixla, it sent them off the ship.

"The victors are Ilyxl and Yprex," Xemnas said.

(Krowux POV)

That went by almost fast… I know I am ready as well as Repliterasax.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"The next match will be between Vexlys and Laxes vs Damidex and Vix, the catch will be that within the platform, there will be a bomb which won't kill you but instead knock you unconscious, if you are knocked out then you will be defeated," Xemnas said, " Summon your weapons! Battle begin!"

Soon there was a timer above them. They soon summoned their weapons, Vexlys and Laxes soon came close to attack them, but they were able to avoid it.

(Vix POV)

If there is a bomb buried within, we should at least try to find it first. Maybe my venom to draw it out.

(Normal POV)

They soon saw what went through Damidex and Vix's mind, Damidex soon became a Burrowing Owl and begun burrowing tunnels, when Damidex nodded her owl head towards Vix who then in turn had sent venom seething through the tunnels. Then, they saw that the timer dramatically dropped to ten seconds.

Ten…

Damidex had shifted into a Snowy Owl.

Nine…

Damidex soon sent great gusts of winds straight at Vexlys and Laxes to be certain that they wouldn't try to counterstrike.

Eight…

Vix soon held both her hands above her head,

Seven…

Soon Damidex soon began hovering above Vix.

Six…

Damidex's talons grabbed Vix's wrists.

Five…

Vix held onto Damidex's legs.

Four…

Soon Damidex began to lift Vix into the air to get out of what they hoped was the bomb's range.

Three…

Damidex sent more powerful gusts to keep them from trying to counterstrike.

Two…

Damidex soon flew higher… almost covering the sunlight that siphoned through the round window, showing a brilliant shadow of an owl and Nagi-Nobody. **(A/N: Yay! I finally decided to find out the name of a half-snake, half-human)**

One…

That's when it happened. The bomb exploded, Damidex and Vix were able to avoid the blow, but Vexlys and Laxes however were unable to avoid the blow.

"The victors are Damidex and Vix," Xemnas said as the two lightly floated back down.

(Krowux POV)

That was craft, trying to get the bomb to explode before timed to.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"The final battle in the second round is Rauxa and Navaxlon vs Repliterasax and Krowux," Xemnas said "seeing how we won't be able to repair the battle field until after round 3, the catch will be that is how your battle field will be. Summon your weapons, battle begin!"

(Krowux POV)

Finally battle time, my wings were on. I summoned Musician's End as Repliterasax summoned her trio, Divine Retribution, Light Sword and Mystic Beads. I lightly was on Repliterasax's back, of course, we were training before and she had gotten use to me being on her back, just like the old days. She was wearing a mask over her face, it was a way to bring forth her "other" form.

(Normal POV)

Soon they saw what Repliterasax was doing, soon was howling an ear-shrieking howl. The sun was being blocked completely by an eclipse, blue glowing swirls appeared around Repliterasax, when the eclipsed ended, Repliterasax had turned into a wolf pup, midnight black, and there were markings, white inside and blue outwards. She had a fringe that was pure white and red tipped tail, a tail brush.

(Krowux POV)

This was boy's form; this was also her form as well. This will be like old times. Soon we soon battled it out; she had lighter steps than boy though. Soon Rauxa and Navaxlon were quickly taken down. Soon Repliterasax had returned to her human form.

"We're a stellar duo buddy," I said, swinging an arm around Repliterasax.

"The victors are Repliterasax and Krowux," Xemnas said "Round Three is over there will be a one-match Round four and five they both will be on the same day."

I was glad, it had felt like old times, like against King Fury.

* * *

(Unknown POV)

"He fought," the girl said, "he fought with a partner. She kind of looked like you."

"He even said what he told me when we first met," boy said "We're gonna be a stellar duo."

"Don't worry, we still need him," the girl said, "Let's continue watching these fights until we see what she could do."


	11. Training Fights: Part 4 Round 4 & 5

Chapter 11 Training Fights Part 4: Round Four and Five

(Krowux POV)

Xemnas did say that Round four and five were going to be on the same day, only thing is I would be doing those two fights. But I am pumped and wings are on.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Four the round four fight, it will be Damidex and Vix vs. Repliterasax and Krowux," Xemnas said, "For this catch you will be on clouds and there will be giant cherry blossoms floating around, and if you fall off them and hit the water, you are defeated, summon your weapons, battle begin."

Suddenly, clouds raised them above and water formed. The battle had started. Quickly several of the giant cherry blossoms had appeared. Repliterasax had changed into her wolf form and Krowux went onto her back.

Just then, before Damidex and Vix could do anything, they went out of their reach onto a cherry blossom high above them by Repliterasax using the Vine Whip technique. But unfortunately, Vix's range with Poison Bite was wider than they had expected with venom glistening on the edge after Vix bit it. The flower they were perched on had dissipated as well as the others, unfortunately, the two were over water. Quickly, the two were plummeting to the water, but they didn't splash since Repliterasax had created a lily pad. Using her waterspout technique underneath the lily pad, they shot back onto the clouds and they both strike Damidex and Vix, they both plummeted to the water. **(A/N: Repliterasax's powers are a mix of Ammy's and Chibi's powers. Meaning that she could make her own lily pads, control ice, summon the moon and use magnetism and guidance.)**

"Winner of the fourth round is Repliterasax and Krowux," Xemnas said.

The clouds disappeared and the water was drained.

* * *

(Krowux POV)

"I'm glad you two are okay," I said as they soon were coughing out water.

"We're fine, congratulations on your victory by the way," Vix said.

"Thank you, it was an honor to battle you," Repliterasax said.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Now for the fifth round which is the semi-finals. Since we are to compete for the finals, we have the honor of announcing the semi-finals," Roxas said.

"The semi-finals are between Ilyxl and Yprex vs Repliterasax and Krowux," Xion said, "There is no catch since the announcers usually choose the catch; we decided to test it on pure skill. You cannot use your powers."

"Summon your weapons," they both said, "Battle begin."

Soon Swords, shields and whips clashed, each trying to get the advantage. Ilyxl fought Repliterasax and Yprex fought Krowux. Only thing was Ilyxl and Yprex forgot to work as a team, where as even if Repliterasax is in her human form, both she and Krowux worked together, acrobatically moving with one another.

It was pure skill and energy as Ilyxl and Yprex soon collapsed, fatigue.

"The winners are Repliterasax and Krowux," Xion said.

"The final round will be tomorrow," Roxas said, "be prepared you two, we won't hold back."

* * *

(Unknown POV)

"We know one of the finalists is him," the girl said, "its Kurow."

"Yes but this 'Repliterasax' who is she, and why is she almost like me?" boy said.

"Maybe, she is like Kurow, if you remove the x, her name would be Repliterasa," the girl said, "Change the 'a' at the end to a 'u', you get Repliterasu."

"And if you change Repli to Chibi," boy said, "it's Chibiterasu, she's a fake duplicate of me!"

"No! Don't do it if you do our cover is blown," the girl said.

"But he seems to care more about it than me," boy said.

"Just wait, when the time's right, we'll strike," the girl said.

**(A/N: do you think you know who they are yet? I'm not telling you! Besides I gave you enough hints already!)**


	12. Training Fights: Part 5 the Final Round

Chapter 12 Training Fights Part 5 the Final Round

(Normal POV)

"Hello here, Damidex and Vix," Vix said, "If you must know, Xemnas and Saix lost their voice because of a high-pitched screaming contest they had with Ryxrm, which Ryxrm won of course, so we are here to fill them in."

"The finalists are Roxas and Xion, the Key of Destiny and the Enchantress of Memories," Damidex said, "vs. Krowux and Repliterasax, the Musician's Flight and Daughter of the Solar Eclipse."

"The catch is that you have to keep in time to whatever music we chose," Vix said, "Because this is boring to watch without something to keep you up."

"Draw your weapons! Battle begin!" Damidex said.

* * *

Roxas and Xion summoned their Keyblades while Krowux and Repliterasax summoned their weapons. Repliterasax was masked and sent out a high ear-shrieking howl, transforming her into her wolf form. The music had started, calm and soothing. To Krowux, it was easy seeing how his powers were over music. He began to take the playing notes, giving them a physical form and sending them straight at Roxas and Xion, who in turn sent them back. Repliterasax had dealt with it quickly with her Power Slash Technique. Suddenly they clashed weapons Roxas soon threw Krowux off of Repliterasax and the two clashed midair as Xion battled Repliterasax.

Suddenly the four clashed at one spot, smoke had arisen from the place they all contacted on; when it cleared they all were knocked out.

"It's a draw," Vix said, "and I believe that Xemnas had told us before hand, that there are no rematches. So…"

"It's a tie!" Damidex said, "Oh and Xemnas told me to tell everyone that tomorrow, he wants everyone to report outside their rooms in the Corridor of Rest. He is hoping he could show the Proofs tomorrow." **(A/N: Nayxa lost her voice from diving down, technically an ambush sort of attack and becoming unconscious and she was plummeting down in high speeds that could potentially rip her wings off, Xemnas and Saix will be better in a day.)**

* * *

(Unknown POV)

"Now what?" the girl asked.

"We ambush them when they leave these 'Proofs'. Then we could possibly put Kurow and Repliterasax into good use," boy said.

But what they didn't notice was that two Dusks were behind them, quietly, the two were knocked unconscious for at least a week.


	13. the Proofs of Existence

Chapter 13 the Proofs to Existence

(Normal POV)

It was just the night after the training battles were finished, Caixla was up with Marluxia and Nayxa, Caixla was checking to see how the two faired.

"This is the last time I could do this," Caixla said, "If I do this anymore, I might accidently permanently damage her vocal chords and make her mute."

"It's okay," Nayxa said, her voice a bit rasp still even after Caixla sent the healing pulse, "you did your best, that's all."

"She's almost better, just a little rasp," Marluxia said.

"Hey, then I'm almost a Screech Owl," Nayxa said, "tiny rasp in voice and wings!"

They both chuckled at the joke. After all, Nayxa was right; she was almost a Screech Owl.

* * *

The Next Morning…

Everyone was somewhat half-awake and all thirty-five of them followed Xemnas to the Proof to Existence which seemed as a dreary cemetery with Kingdom Hearts as its only light.

"So what is a Proof exactly?" Saxnyd asked.

"Basically it is a room that shows that you do exist, it is within these tombs which are the doors to them," Zexion said, "They all are arranged in a different way. But in your mind, you can picture out how it will turn out."

(Rauxa POV)

Zexion was right, I saw that my Proof was between Vix's and Nexkor's Proof.

(Normal POV)

"Now I suggest you find your Proof and enter it," Xemnas said, "Also, you could lock your Proof so then only you could enter it."

They all went to find their Proof, which they could tell by their weapon and title on the headstones. One by one they all stepped forward, a bright light appeared and the door opened.

* * *

(Krowux POV)

My Proof ended up becoming what were the remains of the Goryeo, the destroyed Moon Cave, the Ruins and a partially destroyed Moon Tribe Research Facility. These were what the worst memories were for me, but that was only half of the room, the other half showed one of the Guardian Saplings, the Thundercloud the rocket I once rode, the good memories. Okay, I could probably deal with it, and fix it for that matter, because seriously, I can't always have this as my Proof of Existence... even if it really was what it is.

* * *

(Nexkor POV)

I had entered my Proof, at first it was blank. Use your mind to shape it. Okay then, let's see what my mind will make it. When I had opened my eyes, I saw the same dark void I saw when I had lost my heart.

_Still a weakling I see, too bad that a mere doll is what had made it to the top._

That voice again, ever since that void had swallowed me, I can't shake it out of my head.

_Why my powers are what help you Koren, and yet, you let a blind girl get the better of you, by softening your fall when you could have finished the battle._

No, she had helped me, and yet I never thanked her. Oh maybe I'm the blind one.

_My powers will show your true powers. Why, you could take over this entire organization! And eliminate all that stand in your way._

No, it would mean my friends. And right before my eyes, memories of my Sombody's life appeared before me, with Aura and Matthias. And suddenly, I felt the purple void's counterpart, a blood red void.

_If only you were strong enough to withstand both of us. Then you would truly show your true powers. But no one is strong enough though._

No, they can't possibly mean being swallowed up again.

_Of course, the blind one will never see it coming._

No! They're after Ryxrm.

* * *

(Normal POV)

As everyone left their Proofs, two Dusks were in front of Xemnas and Saix's Proofs, they had urgent new that everyone had to use the C.O.D. to get to the Round Room immediately.


	14. Child of the Sun

Chapter 14 Child of the Sun

(Krowux POV)

After leaving the Proof, Xemnas had instructed us to go to the Round Room. I did the usual C.O.D. to the Round Room when I saw four Dusks holding two unconscious people, about my age. They seemed very familiar. But, they were blindfolded and their faces were covered. Jeez, Xemnas takes way too many precautions.

"As we were going through our Proofs, two Dusks had found a pair of intruders. As for how we are to deal with them, it will be decided later," Xemnas said, "Now then, unmask them to reveal their identities."

I know I wanted to find out who they were, but I also had felt a pit in my stomach and I didn't want to. I was wearing my hood up. Then their hooded masks were removed. I couldn't tell who the boy was but there was something familiar about him, but the girl I had recognized easily by her clothes and bells, it was Kagu. So then, who was the boy? Yet that crazy war paint was also very familiar.

Then they soon started gaining conscious. The four Dusks had once again held them down then, two more had showed up, and removed their blindfolds. I was glad my hood was up; otherwise they would have recognized me in a heartbeat. The boy's coal black eyes were like boy's eyes. Then it hit me, it was boy and Kagu.

"What do you want with us?" Kagu had asked.

"You had trespassed to where you shouldn't be," Xemnas said.

Soon they looked away from Xemnas and looked around.

"Kagu, these creatures have magnetic currents running through them," boy whispered.** (A/N: Probably not true. BUT! How else do you explain the purple flowing lines?)**

"You know what to do," Kagu said.

I knew it two; boy used his Magnetism technique and sent the Dusks flying creating a lot of dust to fly. I quickly used my wings and thankfully Xerenia saw what I was doing and created a fog cover, one that boy couldn't budge.

"Well, well, well oh Great Child of the Sun," I said silently circling my old friends, "What a stunt to play, of course an old stunt though if I recall. On the Witch Queen if I am correct."

"How do you know about that?" Chibiterasu said.

"I know most of your journey throughout Nippon, always traveling with a partner," I said, it hurts for me to say it like venom, but the rage within me was building because of him. I had to let it out somehow, "Was it because you couldn't swim or you couldn't read?"

"Not anymore, my friends taught me to swim and read," Chibi said.

"Did Nanami teach you to swim and Kagu here teach you to read?" I asked.

"Why actually yes, how do you know them?" Chibi asked.

"I know a lot of you two, but it seems you've forgotten about me," I said "Talk about heartless, like the demons you've slain."

"Who are you really?" Chibi asked, now completely enraged.

"I guess you really had forgotten me," I said, "We were a stellar duo after all, boy."

Then I C.O.D. out, Xemnas must have seen something within them, and locked them in one of the prisons. When everyone else had left I was stopped by Saix.

* * *

"I saw what you were doing number XV," Saix said, "all I question you is why would you do it?"

"They abandoned me when I was a Somebody, they let me die in front of them when they could have tried to help me," I said, "They must have really forgotten me."

"No they won't, if they are really your friends, they will never forget you," Saix said, giving me a slight smile. **(A/N: Aw… he cares!)**

"Thanks Saix," I said, "what's my mission?"

"Just deal with those two, tell Zexion I sent you, just be certain to use the ranking numbers," Saix said.

"Okay, thanks again," I said.

* * *

(Chibi POV)

"Well, at least we found him," Kagu said, "That's some progress."

"Not much though, we're trapped in a cell! We haven't found him yet or the doppelganger," I said.

"Not completely though, when we were in what I expect is their throne room, I detected his presence, If we are right about him already using a vessel, his other will soon search for another," Kagu said.

"Shush... I hear footsteps, stilt steps," I said.

(Krowux POV)

I saw them both; I was smart to leave my hood up.

"Number VI, I want to speak with the two prisoners alone," I said.

"Number XV, who gives you the authority, remember I'm a higher rank than you," Zexion said.

"Number VI gave me the authority; you know how he is technically second-in-command of course," I said, "If you have any problems Number VI, then I'd suggest that you bring it up to him."

"Of course Number XV, you may see them," Zexion said.

"If you wouldn't mind it, then I will take them to a different place," I said.

"I wouldn't mind as long you want your conversation in privacy Number XV," Zexion said.

I soon blindfolded the two, "If you want to come back with no injuries you will do as I say," I said and led them to the most secluded place I knew. I couldn't take them to neither my room nor my Proof, luckily, Rauxa allowed me to go into her Proof, which was sort of like a beach. My hood was still up when I removed my blindfold.

* * *

"Who are you Number XV?" Kagu asked.

"You simply don't remember me do you?" I asked, "You have to at least try boy, we're a stellar duo!"

"Kurow, it is you," Chibi said, "You've given in to the darkness. Why?"

"Why did you leave me to die then?" I asked.

"We couldn't get you to a healer in time," Chibi said.

"That's all a lie, all that time you were standing there, you could have ran to Kamiki Village and say, 'Help us our friend is mortally injured! He needs a healer' but instead, you all cry around as I was dying away," Krowux said, "Ever since then, I never forgot that even if I did help you, you couldn't help me. So tell me then, why are you here now?"

"We need you to seal away Akuro, and that sun faker to seal away Oruka," Chibi said, "You see, Akuro came back and was split to two so we need you and that sun faker to seal them up to destroy them both." **(A/N: Oruka is the other Akuro. That's why Oruka is Akuro spelled backwards)**

"So you want me, and my best friend to sacrifice ourselves without any consent," I said, "just to fulfill your own needs."

"Yes, pretty much," Chibi said.

"Do you think that after killing your friend once and wanting to do it again as well as their new best friend just so then you wouldn't have to get your paws dirty mean that we will agree?" I asked.

"Is that a yes?" Kagu asked, "Otherwise, we're just wasting time."

"No! Never!" I said, "I'm not doing it again. If you need to do this so badly, find another doll outside of this castle that will do it."

Then I knocked them unconscious and blindfolded them again, bringing them back to their cells.

"Back so soon Number XV?" Zexion asked.

"Their unconscious Number VI and if you want to know," I said, "They want me to sacrifice myself and Number XXXV."

"They were your friends, right? When you first came here I caught an old scent on you, which was their scent," Zexion said.

"Yeah, I lost my heart because I sacrificed myself for them," I said.

"Why don't you come to my room, I'll have a Samurai Nobody guard their cell," Zexion said. **(A/N: I've always wondered if Kurow could live again, would he hold a grudge to his friends? I guess I pretty much summed it up here)**

* * *

We left my unconscious acquaintances and went to Zexion's room.

"Now then, you could just tell me what happened," Zexion said.

"If you know that Repliterasax and Xion are replicas, then you should know that I'm one too, a doll as they called me. I was created as a seal to hold back this dark spirit known as Akuro, when I did that, they had to kill me, that's how I lost my heart," I said, "and now, they say he's back and split himself to two and want me and Repliterasax to become the sealing vessels to defeat them. I don't know how I could ever consider them as my friends."

"Yet it's seems like they've been looking for you," Zexion said.

"Yeah, just to have myself destroyed again," I said.

"Look into yourself, and if you need to, you're Somebody's past," Zexion said, "It might really bring forth what you've so blindly missed."

"Even if I did, they just want me to be their seal, to get rid of the darkness," I said.

"Number XV, they might try to permanently destroy the darkness, but the darkness always lurks in shadows, and comes back," Zexion said placing a firm hand on my shoulder, "just like friends. Axel's always there for Roxas and Xion, maybe you need to be there for your friends."

"Thanks Zexion," I said, leaving his room.

Going to try to forgive them? Try to fix my friendship? I cannot say I don't want to; I've truly missed them, but to sacrifice myself again? I don't even know if I'm going to come back again. And Repliterasax, I can relate to her more than boy but still, her existence was shorter than my own. I could almost say that I have a heart, I almost love Repliterasax as my own sister. After all, she technically is my sister.

Maybe Zexion… maybe I'll try, if not, then there is one less member you need to worry about.


	15. Another has Changed

Chapter 15 Another has Changed

(Ryxrm POV)

I was up late at night since I couldn't sleep.

_Poor little girl._

"Who's there?" I asked.

_Poor little girl. Blind for what she is when she has so much potential._

"Who's there? Show yourself," I said.

_Seriously would you ever believe it if I were to show myself. Why you wouldn't even sense or see me dear Ryxrm._

"How do you know who I am?" I asked.

_Oh poor little girl, maybe this will help you see once again._

Then I felt myself being swallowed up by a dark void.

* * *

(Rauxa POV)

When I woke up I couldn't shake this feeling. Doing an aura scan of the entire castle showed me that Ryxrm had changed. By aura, I once saw Ryxrm's aura color as a light, lotus pink. But now it's a blood red. Without having the slightest clue of how it happened, I went to Zexion.

"First Nexkor and now Ryxrm, how many Nobodies have to have their aura changed?" Zexion asked.

"I don't know, but I need your help Zexion," I said.

"Well Rauxa, I was looking through the Library of Lifeless Learning and found this book that might interest you," he said handing a small leather-bound book, "One way in which might lead to a spark."

I began to flip through; it was a book about aura and possessing people. Maybe that's what happened to them.

"Thank you Zexion," I said.

"Your welcome my little rose," Zexion said as I began to leave his room.

"Huh?" I asked him, giving him a questioning look.

"I guess you found out," Zexion said.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you Rauxa," Zexion said, "that's why I'm willingly helping you."

"I love you to," I said, "Now the book you showed me says that a person's aura color can change if they are possessed by a spirit. Then, the spirit's aura would be the one someone with aura-sight, or like me who have powers over aura, would see."

"So then, who would posses Ryxrm and Nexkor?" Zexion asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know," I said.

* * *

(Chibi POV)

"Did you feel that?" Kagu asked.

"Yeah, he already has two in his possession," I said.


	16. Ryxrm?

Chapter 16 Ryxrm?

(Vix POV)

Well that's great, I'm shedding scales again. I couldn't believe it, I know it's a monthly thing but I really hate it when I have to shed scales. It leaves such a mess that I have to clean up and I rarely find anything to do with them anyways. But to go on missions when they shed will leave a trail behind, and then I could easily be tracked.

The first one who tailed me wasn't walking; I felt soft wing beats and their gentle breeze.

"Whoever it is, tell me who it is, otherwise, my venom would be your end," I demanded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa Vix," Krowux said, "I saw the scales, they beautiful."

"You mean the ones I've shedded?" I asked, turning around.

"Yep, their one of a kind I mean, since when do you ever see rainbow scales that are translucent? I could make sun catchers with them and the colors would never fade away," Krowux said.

"Take them, make whatever you want with them," I said placing a hand on his shoulder, "I give you more as I shed them."

"Thank you Vix, the first thing I make will be for you," Krowux said, then leaving me alone, picking up the scales as he went.

I was glad that I finally had found some use for my discarded scales. Usually they are dark blood red/crimson color like my aura color as Rauxa has told me, but the discarded ones, I don't know, change somehow. Krowux must have missed one, when I picked it up, it was a rainbow and translucent like he said. Oh, how could I have missed it? When the curse that turned me into a Nagi-Nobody was really a gift shown in the scales, otherwise I wouldn't have met Rauxa or Krowux.

With a small smile on my face, I went to the Grey Area, but I accidentally bumped into Ryxrm.

* * *

"I'm sorry Ryxrm," I said, "I didn't see where I was going."

"Well boo hoo, you're not the blind one are you?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I studied her face; there was something different about her. For once I was able to see the pupils of her blinded eyes but where a dark black against the pale silver, yet I also noticed weird markings around her right eye. The marking was almost like the one around Nexkor's left eye. The differences were that hers was a blood red, while his was purple.

"Yeah, just because I can't see doesn't mean I'm never okay got it?" she said.

"Err… yeah," I said. That's it, there's something off about her.

I continued walking towards the Grey Area, Marluxia was comforting Nayxa about her voice still being fine even if there was a rasp in it. And oddly when I saw it, Zexion and Rauxa kissed while flipping through a book. I guess I didn't want to ruin their moment, until I saw what their book was about.

* * *

"Wow, I didn't know Zexion was your boyfriend Rauxa," I whispered to them, "since when did this happen?"

"Since yesterday," Rauxa said, "I was asking Zexion for some help to understand my aura-sight that's all, and well, it slipped out of Zexy's mouth."

"Can we be of any way to help you?" Zexion asked.

"Have you two ever noticed anything odd about Ryxrm today?" I asked.

"She might be possessed by a spirit as well as Nexkor," Rauxa said, "I could easily tell by how their aura color had changed."

"Can we help her?" I asked.

"We could, but the spirit might rebel against us, unless of course there was a way to destroy the spirit," Zexion said.

"Maybe," Rauxa said looking towards me, "Should we tell him?"

"No, I can't I swore to him by Poison Bite and my venom I would never utter it to anyone," I said.

"What?" Zexion asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well, if we could find or make something that could seal away the spirits that are possessing our friends, and destroy it to destroy the spirit, then they could be set free," Rauxa said.

"One small problem," Zexion said, "We don't know the spirits' powers."


	17. What if we could Destroy it?

Chapter 17 What if We Could Destroy it?

(Nexkor POV)

"So it finally got you too huh?" I asked now confronting Ryxrm, with the same mark I had.

"Maybe, why me though? Why did it choose me?" Ryxrm asked with a burning rage she never had before, yet so innocent.

"It preys on the weak ones, to gain its own strength yet though, it could lend you their strength if in the end you give them your life," I told her, "So what will you do? You can never escape it no matter how hard you try. Even if you could, when you cease to exist, it will go on for another to prey on."

"If I could destroy it, if we could destroy it, then what happens to us?" she asked.

"That's the thing," I told her, "we cease to exist. Forgotten, like we were never there."

"But what if we could get it into something else and destroy it that way?" she asked.

"No matter what you try," I told her, "It has to be destroyed in a person, otherwise it will come back. I'm sorry Ryxrm, I should have thanked you when we were teamed up for training instead of arguing; otherwise you wouldn't be in this mess."

"It's okay Nexkor," Ryxrm said, "I'm just not sure how my brother is going to react. He'll freak out to oblivion just to find a way to reverse this."

"As long as you could keep this hidden, he'll never suspect it," I told her.

* * *

**(A/N: I've stopped the Unknown/Chibi POV at the end because 1: their identity is already revealed. There's no more fun in that. 2: Akuro and Oruka are already possessing two vessels thus the reason of this chapter. And 3: both Chibi and Kagu are locked up in a cell. Nothing much for them to do.)**


	18. Spirits felt in Between

Chapter 18 Spirits felt in Between

(Krowux POV)

Ever since I joined Organization XIII, I fell in love with Ryxrm. I never had found away to tell. Ever since Vix was giving me her discarded scales, as I promised, I made a sun catcher for Vix. I could never figure out what to make for Ryxrm, but then feeling the gentle breeze gave me the idea. I began making a wind chime for her.

When I had finished, I went to Ryxrm's room, to give her the wind chime.

* * *

(Ryxrm POV)

"Oh it's not like I can't see it," I said when I really wanted to say I loved it. I always had loved Krowux, now with it within me, it takes over me.

"I know that, that's why I made you a wind chime," Krowux said.

Gently with his wings beating I heard the chiming. It was calming, but it still overtook me.

"Seriously, even if I can't see it, I could still tell it's not even a great gift," I said, wanting to say it was a wonderful gift.

"Oh, I see," he said, I heard the sadness in his voice "I guess I'll find something else to do with this then."

I heard him walking away, there's nothing I could do now; I broke his non-existent heart. Oh curse me to Oblivion; I lost my only love thanks to it.

* * *

(Krowux POV)

No matter what, I still love Ryxrm even if she didn't. Yet though, it seemed she had liked the wind chime and something else told her to not to.

"Oh, Zexion I'm sorry that I bumped into you," I said.

"It's nothing," Zexion said, "Is that a wind chime made of snake scales?"

"Yeah, Vix's scales," I said, "It was going to be a gift for Ryxrm. But…"

"But what?" Zexion asked.

"There's something wrong with her," I said, "It looked like she wanted it but she in the end refused it."

"I think Rauxa, Vix and I need to tell you something," Zexion said, leading me to his room.

* * *

There, they told me about aura colors changing and the idea that two members may be possessed.

"If something is off about them, then they are possessed," Zexion said.

Then my mind went back to what Chibi and Kagu told me.

"I might be the only one who could fix this," I said.

"What?" Zexion asked.

"I think I know what is wrong with Nexkor and Ryxrm," I said, " Vix, Rauxa, remember how I told you of my past and a spirit I had to seal within myself?"

They both had nodded, with grave looks on their faces.

"And Zexion do you remember how I wanted to talk to the prisoners?" I asked.

Zexion then nodded, now with a confused look on his face.

"Well, the truth is the prisoners are my friends from my Somebody life," I said, "They were there as I was dying. They didn't come here by accident. They came with a request for me. They know that there are spirits possessing Nexkor and Ryxrm, the same spirit that I had to seal away, the only thing is that it split itself into two."

"So what you're saying is that they want you to do the same thing again," Zexion said.

"Yes, but I don't know if I could hold in the two spirits, but they want Repliterasax to do it as well," I said, "The only thing is that when I left the clock tower after I told Vix why I cared for Repliterasax, I went to Vexen and asked if she had gain any of my abilities, but she didn't thankfully. Which means I have to be able to seal away both of the spirits."

"That's such a sad fate to put on such a young boy," Larxene said walking in.

"How much did you hear?" I asked her.

"Just enough to get the gist of what's happening to Nexkor and Ryxrm," Larxene said, "So Krowux, you really care for Ryxrm do you?"

"More than anything, I love her after all," I said.

"Then listen," Larxene said, "I know what is happening around her now, with Nayxa losing some of her voice, and Nexkor and Ryxrm being possessed, anything could get worse. But if you truly care for her, then try to help her with this, even if she doesn't want you to. If you really need to be defeated with these spirits sealed within you, I help you with it, but remember do it for Ryxrm."

"Thank you Larxene," Krowux said, "After all, if I do this again, I'm not sure if I'll come back."

"Don't worry," Larxene said, "We'll come up with a plan."


	19. Chester?

Chapter 19 Chester?!

**(A/N: If you can get the reference, then you're a fan as well!)**

(Vix POV)

"So then, any ideas on how this plan could work out?" I asked.

"Well we could do this like the last time I did this," Krowux said, "I sacrifice myself and hold them in as long as I could, and then, when I can't hold it anymore, you cease my existence and thus, cease the spirits' existence."

"But then you would die then," Rauxa said.

"What if Caixla was there and well you know, heals Krowux?" Larxene asked.

"It could work then," I said, "But we just need to do it at the exact time so then both of the spirits would be destroyed."

"How about at a boring meeting at the Round Room?" Krowux asked.

"Yeah, everyone would be there," Larxene said, "then this would all be taken cared of instantly.

* * *

Just then we heard screaming in Saxnyd's room. We all had rushed over to Saxnyd's room and oddly Demyx as well. When we reached Saxnyd's room we found it with a small heartless freaking her out with a sandstorm barrier tightly surrounding her which had cornered her with the little heartless very confused.

"Chester, I told you to stay in my room," Demyx said picking up the heartless, "Oh how many times do I have to look for you?"

"Chester?!" we all except Saxnyd and Zexion asked.

"Yeah, he's my pet heartless," Demyx said.

"Seriously Demyx, if you want to keep Chester you have to be sure you know where he is at all times, it doesn't matter if you're in a different part of the castle or in another world," Zexion said, "After all, wasn't that the deal you made with Xemnas?"

"Yeah I know, but Chester gets bored in my room and Xemnas won't give him his own room," Demyx said, "I just let him wander from time to time otherwise then he'll leave."

"Why not let Chester stay in your Proof?" Krowux asked.

"My...Proof?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah, our Proofs are always changing," Krowux said, "I know it is kind of interesting how the only heartless that isn't killed yet is your pet, yet you're also right how it would be boring staying in the same room. Since our Proofs are changing because of our minds, then why not let Chester stay in the Proof, whenever he gets bored, he'll probably change it. But when you enter the Proof, it will turn back to yours."

"And… our Proofs are made so that no heartless could be summoned or created," Zexion said.

"Okay," Demyx said leaving the room," Come on Chester, time to show you your new home."

Then we looked over at Saxnyd who didn't let her barrier fade out until the heartless was out of her sight.

"I can't believe why they would let him keep a heartless," Saxnyd said.

"Well he needed something to do since he wouldn't really do any missions and he thought that heartless was cute," Zexion said, "So the reason why Demyx rarely goes on missions is that his main mission is to take care of that heartless."

"Well, that explains most of it," Krowux said, "And you could also say that he is basically studying on how to take care of heartless and what to do in case if it tries to kill you."

"Well I guess I'm not the only one who isn't taking this lightly," Saxnyd said.

"Well it is better than going on a mission with Demyx, that's worse," Larxene said.

"I have to agree with Larxene," Zexion said, "And trust me; I've been on more missions with Demyx where Demyx just disappears."

* * *

Afterwards we went to our rooms to bed because when the Chester incident happened, it was the middle of the night. Err… how can we ever tell? We live in a world in an endless night. I'm beginning to wonder how Marluxia could grow a garden where the flowers bloom in broad daylight.

Yet though, we now had a new priority other than loyalty to the Organization. It was to keep Ryxrm, Nexkor and Krowux safe, but mostly Krowux since he was the seal to save us all.


	20. Miko Assistance

Chapter 20 Miko Assistance

(Caixla POV)

My healing abilities were somewhat still okay. I could still easily prove it by when I was healing Nayxa's voice. But what if something far worse came, like near-death? That would never end at all anyway good, especially if the Nobody was in a relationship or was my sister.

Then there was something special about the prisoners, even if they were prisoners, I went to see them, bringing with me something for them to eat depending on what they were given. Somehow, both of them had reminded of Krowux.

"What do you want?" the girl asked.

"I just wanted to ask you two something," I told them. I looked around at the trays they got. Mostly scraps of food, at least they were given enough water.

"I smell food with you," the boy asked, "You brought food, why did you? To torment us?"

"No, for you two," I told him, giving them the food, "I knew that they wouldn't give you enough food to suffice, but you still need something to eat after all to keep your strength."

"I see you studied the healing art, a slow and tedious thing to learn, but it does pay off from time to time," the girl said, "Especially if you are about to lose someone important to you."

"Have you two ever lost anyone?" I asked.

"I almost lost my parents," the girl said.

"But we both lost a friend we found here," the boy said, "and he doesn't accept us as a friend anymore."

"Is it Krowux?" I asked.

"Who?" they both asked.

* * *

"He's talking about Kurow," Xion said coming down the stairs, "Kurow was their friend as a Somebody, but I met him in Twilight Town as a Nobody. I guess there are some things that still tie someone to others even if they have changed."

"So that's what he's called now," the boy said, "the only other name we heard for him was Number XV."

"It's just our way of ranking," Xion said, "We also have a title. I'm Number XIV, the Enchantress of Memories and Caixla here is Number XXV, the Painted Healer."

"I'm Kagu, and he's Chibi," the girl said, "Although I've mostly known him as a little wolf puppy though."

"I also have a reason to believe that there is a duplicate of me, a sun faker if I want to say," Chibi said, "and besides, my full name is Chibiterasu."

"Oh you mean Repliterasax?" I asked, "But how is she a duplicate of you?"

"Well there is the Replica Program Vexen started," Xion said, "He mostly uses data to make a replica, but if he can't get any of that, then he would use memories."

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Because, I was the first replica made, No. i, find an anagram with an 'X' and you get Xion," Xion said, "I'm made of Sora's memories, there was another a replica of a keyblade wielder, Riku, Repliku was made of data collected from Riku. Yet though Vexen never had a memory of you or had ever collected any data either."

"But Kurow has memories of me though," Chibi said.

(Xion POV)

When I heard that, then I knew one thing, Krowux was in danger.

"Then you should know one thing though," I told him, "I was fixed to live on without the need for Sora's memories, but removing the memories would cease a replica's existence. I was given a new base for existence, that way; I could co-exist with Roxas and Sora. But if Repliterasax was made out of Krowux's memories, then his life is at stake. His memories will slowly drain away and soon Repliterasax would be a replica of Krowux himself. Unless of course, Vexen had found a way to replicate memories."

"A replica of a doll," Chibi said, "That's interesting."

"How so?" I asked.

"Kurow was a doll of a friend of my mom," Chibi said, "made to seal away a powerful dark spirit, that can be defeated if Kurow was sacrificed."

"And we have believed that this dark spirit has split itself into two spirits, yet though, with less strength than before," Kagu said, "but then that means that the spirit can possess two vessels then."

* * *

(Vix POV)

I was bored since Rauxa and Zexion were watching Krowux so then he would be safe until the next meeting. So I went down to the prisons to find something to do.

"Which means two people in this castle are possessed right now," the boy said.

"What do you mean?" Caixla asked.

"He's saying that the two spirits that Krowux must seal away are already possessing two members of the Organization already," I said, "I know who they are as well as Rauxa, Zexion, Krowux and Larxene."

"Really?" Xion asked, "By the way, they're Chibi and Kagu."

"Yes," I told her, " anyway Rauxa has been able to determine the two who are possessed because their aura colors had changed, seeing how she controls aura."

"Really?" Kagu asked, "Even Miko's powers can't see aura colors unless they train for at least half their life. So she does have aura-sight, oh I should take a few lessons with her."

"Kagu, you can ask her later," Chibi said, "If it is true, then who are the two possessing?"

"Number XXVII, Nexkor, the Avenging Storms," I said, then giving a sad look to Caixla, "I'm sorry Caixla but Number XXIV, Ryxrm, the Blind Sound."

I could see how devastated Caixla was now, his only sister was possessed.

"How… how could this have happened?" Caixla asked to himself.

"I don't know, but we have a plan that might work," I told him, "It may even save your sister."

"I'll help in any way I can," Caixla said, "As long as it means my sister is safe."

"Well for starters, how are your healing powers?" I asked.

"Almost the same before Nayxa's incident," Caixla said.

"Could you be able to heal someone to make sure they don't cease to exist?" I asked.

"No, I can't," Caixla said, "I've even tried it on some of Marluxia's wilting flowers, I can't"

"It doesn't mean you won't ever accomplish it," Kagu said, "By understanding how hard you work on your healing powers, you have much skill. But if you could learn how a Miko draws energy from their surrounding area, your healing powers are greatly increased."**(A/N: I never researched on what a Miko actually does. I get all this from Okamiden during the part with King Fury. Other than that, it's all made up.)**

"Really?" Caixla asked, "Can you teach me?"

"Of course I would," Kagu said, "you'll learn it in at least a month."

"Okay," I said, "Now we need to know when the next meeting is, there that's when we plan on doing it."

"I rarely could understand Saix, but he said the next meeting was in two moon cycles," Xion said.

"Two months," Chibi said, "a moon cycle is when a regular moon that isn't heart-shaped goes though the phases from disappearance, to fulfillment and back to disappearance, which takes around a month."

"That's enough time," Kagu said.

"We need Xerenia's help as well," I said, "She's the only one who could create a dense fog cover that can't be blown away."

"I'll try to reason with her, without telling her too much though, about them being possessed," Xion said, "Once I accidentally overheard Xerenia tell Marluxia that she thinks she's falling in love with Nexkor. I wouldn't want to break her non-existent heart."

"Wait…what do you mean by non-existent heart?" Chibi said.

"Everyone here except for you two are Nobodies," Caixla said, "Beings without a heart. Meaning we can't feel emotions like you two. We joined the Organization to once again regain our hearts."

"Really, what's it like?" Chibi asked.

"By how you are and what I've observed, it's almost like another version of yourself Chibi," I said, "but with all the cheerfulness and happiness drained away from you as well as any other emotions. You wouldn't be able to feel anger, hatred or even joy. Nothing around you could stir an emotion."

"So then you live again," Chibi said, "yet your life ends up with no meaning whatsoever."

"Yes," I said, "but sometimes when we're lucky, we acquire certain traits that make life a little more interesting."

* * *

"Could you guys please be quiet, Caixla is trying to concentrate here," Kagu said.

When we looked over, we saw that Caixla was trying to give life once again back to a wilting lily. It was progress, but he was able to get it halfway back to full bloom.

"Kagu, is there a way for a Miko to give another help when needed?" I asked.

"Yes there is, why though?" Kagu asked.

"Have Caixla try it again, but this time, why don't you try drawing the energy for him," I suggested.

They tried this attempt, and this time, the lily was in full bloom. It worked now how could we get that to work if Kagu was locked up.

"Hey if this works, then here's the plan. We get Kagu and Chibi here to oh I don't know, end up in the room while the meeting is going on," I said, "then if the spirits notice it, then maybe we could get Xerenia to create the fog cover while I help Kagu and Chibi hide. Then if Krowux willingly sacrifices himself, Caixla with Kagu's help, makes certain that he stays alive."

We all agreed to this plan. It had to work.


	21. Music in the Air

Chapter 21 Music in the Air

**Warning: contains too much fluffiness.**

(Krowux POV)

I was glad we had the day off. I've been spending my morning lying in my bed with nothing to do. Soon something caught my attention, well basically my ears. I heard someone playing the piano. I found out whoever this person was, they were in the Hall of Symphonies. When I saw the person, I found out it was Ryxrm.

"You play the piano? That's amazing, you play so beautifully," I said.

"Really, others just think it's just a joke," Ryxrm said.

"How can you do that?" I asked.

"Easy, I play a single key to get the idea of where the others are," Ryxrm said.

"Easier said than done," I said, "But then I guess it is different than with a flute."

"It is, I've heard you play your flute," Ryxrm said, "it flows along with the breeze."

"Maybe we could play a duet," I suggested.

"Yeah I would love to… see what your expression would be if I said yes," she said, "Hah, to think I would agree to this idea of yours."

"Excuse me?" I said, "I thought you said you would love to. Does that mean, you love me?"

"Silly Krowux, I could never love you," Ryxrm said, "We don't have hearts after all."

(Meanwhile in Demyx's Room POV)

"Oh we do too have hearts, don't be mad," Demyx said. **(A/N: LOL I just had to do that at least once!)**

(Ryxrm POV)

"Maybe not yet, but until we do, I will always love you," Krowux said.

"Yeah, have fun with that," I said when I was really touched by him.

"Think about the duet," Krowux said, touching my shoulder, "Then tell me if you want to do it."

I felt him leave the Hall of Symphonies, pity that even if it possesses me completely one day, I still will never really see a thing. Yet though I love Krowux.

* * *

(Axel POV)

"Hey Vix, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh hey Axel, I was just having some ice cream, that's all," Vix said, a bit upset.

"Really, even if your venom spoils it?" I asked.

"I'm immune to my own venom Axel," Vix said, "and besides, I have two different kinds of venom, a poison and the antidote. Preferably I use the antidote venom more often than the poison venom." **(A/N: I read something like this in the Guardians of Ga'hoole okay!)**

"That's interesting," I said.

"Yeah but the antidote venom only is effective against my own venom," Vix said, "but sometimes, it makes what I eat taste better for me."

"Okay, even if you do have two different kinds of venom, I can tell that something's upsetting you," I said, then placing a warm hand on her shoulder, "What is it?"

"It's just, have you been noticing how Ryxrm's been acting differently?" Vix asked.

"Actually yes," I said, "Why?"

"Well Rauxa, Zexion, Krowux and I have found out that Ryxrm and Nexkor are possessed," Vix said.

"Can you help them?" I asked biting into my sea-salt ice cream.

"Yes, one chance in at least a month at the meeting," Vix said, "We have a plan."

"Could I help out?" I said.

"Maybe, if Nexkor and Ryxrm try to fight Krowux, could you pit them onto the platform surrounding it by fire," Vix said.

"I'll help my little sunset," I said.

"What do you mean?" Vix asked.

"Let's just say that I might have developed feelings for you," Axel said.

"You…you love me?" Vix asked.

"Yes actually I do," I said, "unless if it is weird for a Nobody and a Nagi-Nobody to love each other."

"Actually no," Vix said, "No one ever tried to care for me when I became a Nagi-Nobody."

"Well then, would you be my girlfriend then?" I asked.

"I would love to," Vix said, "but just so we're clear, we are not doing anything that could harm us okay?"

"Okay," I said, "but then where's the fun?"

Her response was sticking out her tongue at me which surprised me at first when I just had noticed her tongue was slender and split like a regular snake's tongue.

"Full of surprises are you?" I asked.

Her laugh was gentle yet though with a slight hiss. She's unique to see that she's a Nagi after all.

* * *

(Nexkor POV)

"Hey Nexkor, are you okay?" someone asked, when I turned around I saw it was Xerenia. She was a bit shocked by my mark. I'm glad I could control the void though. Although I've seen Ryxrm with a little difficulty with it.

"Err…yeah I guess," I said, "Why?"

"Even if I just met you, I could sort of sense that something is wrong with you," Xerenia said, "as if something other than Organization XIII is controlling you."

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me," I told her starting towards my room.

"Well you can always try though," Xerenia said.

"Well then come to my room then, I'll tell you there," I told her.

When I had explained everything to her, she was still her cheerful self.

"Well then, all you have to do is simple, just run this void over like an obstacle," she suggested then left the room.

How could she still care for me even if I told her the bitter truth?

* * *

(Xerenia POV)

I guess when I went to my room, I just burst into tears. I didn't notice Marluxia coming in.

"Hey sis is it about Nexkor?" he asked.

"It's just he's fated to cease to exist and there's nothing to do about it," I said.

"Actually, there is a way Xerenia," Xion said, "and you could help."

Soon she began explaining the plan she had with a few other members. I agreed to it and we sworn secrecy to this plan to work. I am happy to help Nexkor, I love him after all.

* * *

(Thamastix POV)

Ugh… another one of those futuristic nightmares. I can't believe how they could even be helpful even if I could see into the future. No matter even if it was helpful, the nightmare ones where the worse ever. I can't even control those, they came in random times.

"Hey Thamastix, I was sort of listening to your thoughts, are you okay?" Ilyxl asked.

"No, it's that my future-sight powers can scare me," I said, "especially when they seem to be more as a nightmare than being help."

"Maybe you could tell me," Ilyxl said, "You could either tell me or you could think it and I could listen along."

Then I told her by my thought.

_"The dream started as a normal meeting in the Organization, no matter what it was still normal," _I thought, _"It was something about the prisoners since they were there as well. But soon, oddly, Nexkor and Ryxrm were different. Their markings where more prominent than ever and glowing. Nexkor's was glowing a purple and Ryxrm's was glowing a red. Then soon, a fog came around the two prisoners and when it cleared, Krowux was in there place. Soon two weird things had left Nexkor and Ryxrm and entered Krowux."_

_ "Then what?"_ Ilyxl thought/asked.

"That's where it ended," I said, "it seemed it stopped when something important was going to happen. I just don't know what though."

"Maybe we could figure it out sooner or later," Ilyxl said, "I didn't know you love me."

"What? How do you know?" I asked.

"My powers are telepathy remember," Ilyxl said, "I can read minds. And anyway, _I love you too_."

* * *

(Lexstal POV)

All I was doing was playing around with my powers, when I heard something. I saw it was Demyx with something very peculiar.

"Demyx, what's that heartless doing?" I asked.

"Oh Chester? He's my pet," Demyx said.

"Well he is cute, let's see if he likes stars," I said summoning a few stars above him.

And just as I thought so, Chester began playing with them.

"Wow, he really likes them; well I better get him back in my Proof or else Saxnyd will freak out about him again," Demyx said, "And Lexstal, I think I might love you."

"I…I don't know what to say," I said in shock, I did have a slight crush on him, but what would I say?

"Would you, would you want to get some ice cream?" Demyx asked, "I know I rarely go to do that, but do you?"

"Sure," I said.

It was amazing; I was thinking about it, I had to tell him.

"Demyx," I said, "I…I…"

"You don't have to say it, I could already tell when I told you," Demyx said.

And that was how it all happened.

**(A/N: Yep a lot of pairings made)**


	22. Sparks

Chapter 22 Sparks

(Yprex POV)

"Hey Yprex, you could do many fireworks in any shape, size and colors right?" Laxes asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"And you could make them move as well right?" she asked again.

"Want proof?" I asked her.

She simply nodded. Then I created one wolf running close towards her, a speech bubble came out of its mouth saying, "Will you go out with my Laxes?"

"Okay Yprex," Laxes said.

* * *

(Ryxrm POV)

I still could feel its grip on me, strong and getting stronger by the day. I just didn't know why it did though. Then I remembered what Nexkor said, it preys on the weak ones. But believe me; I'm not weak. If I were to think about it, it's Saxnyd who is weak. But it oddly is only preying on me, and wouldn't leave my body to enter and prey on Saxnyd. Then I remembered; I was the blind one, not Saxnyd.

"Oh why can't it leave me alone?" I said sending a hard vibration in a random direction. But then when I heard an agonizing pain, I found out it was Krowux. Now almost collapsing onto the floor if Vix hadn't caught him.

"Ryxrm, what was that for?" Vix asked with concern.

"I…I…I didn't mean for this to happen Vix, honest," I said, "I didn't mean to hit Krowux."

"Well by how he looks he'll be fine soon, but hopefully, he'll be prepared within a week," Vix said, still with concern.

"Prepared? Prepared for what?" I asked.

"It's none of your concern," Vix said leaving to a room close by, but it wasn't Caixla's though.

I could feel it now, tears were escaping my eyes. It was really an accident I'm honest even if there is a lying spirit in me.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

"Hey Roxas, where's Axel?" Xion asked.

"Spending time with his girlfriend Vix, I'm glad of that," I said.

"How come?" Xion asked.

"Because you don't want to know what he tried to do to me when you're not around," Roxas said, "I'm just glad I could bash him with my keyblade before he could do it."

"Well that's good at least," Xion said, "but now he's missing out on ice cream with us."

"Yeah, but at least we have each other again," I said.

I was glad after all that she could now live on without needing Sora's memories.

* * *

(Xion POV)

"Oh Roxas, I almost forgot about something," I said beginning to leave.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing really important," I said, "I just need to check on Krowux, you know after Ryxrm sent that painful vibration at him."

"Of course, always there for a friend," Roxas said, "I'll come to."

I wasn't sure, but I allowed it. Krowux was doing perfectly fine, just a little sore that's all.

"Do you think you're still up to it?" Larxene asked.

"Yeah," Krowux said, "I'm ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?" Roxas asked.

I looked over to Krowux who had nodded his head to me. Krowux had given his permission. I was allowed to tell Roxas.

"Krowux has agreed to sacrifice himself," I said, "to save everyone else in the Organization and he has only one chance."

"Why him though?" Roxas asked, "why not any other member."

"Because the others will become possessed by them," Krowux said, "I am the only one who can seal their fate. I alone have to do this."


	23. Sacrifice

Chapter 23 Sacrifice

(Krowux POV)

Today we had a mandatory meeting, today was my last day in the Organization. It was a bit of a sad day though, but I know that if this plan works out, then Ryxrm could live on. Hopefully though, if Caixla can heal me from near-death, then my life has is purpose.

"Good tidings my comrades," Xemnas started, "We are to discuss on the progress of Kingdom Hearts and how the two prisoners have been rioting all night."

That was as far as he went. Everyone noticed a purple mist surrounding Nexkor and a blood-red mist surrounding Ryxrm. I couldn't believe what was happening; it was the same thing that happened when Chibi's friend, Kuni, was possessed. Only thing was, they had markings surrounding either their left or right eye.

"Foolish leader, why you could never even touch the pure darkness of the universe," Nexkor said, only though, it didn't sound like him.

"Indeed, to just shroud yourself in an eternal night with a heart-shaped moon is odd, yet though, you are never shrouded by the darkness of the eternal night, lost from stars and moons," Ryxrm said, and just like Nexkor, it didn't sound like her.

Then I noticed now, they were completely possessed now.

"Maybe we can share the pure darkness," Nexkor suggested.

"I agree, let's destroy this 'Kingdom Hearts' and see this world as well as every other covered in a starless, moonless eternal night," Ryxrm said.

* * *

Then the signals started, Xerenia created her fog cover and Chibi and Kagu appeared as the fog lifted.

"Why it's that little pup and his enchanted friend," Nexkor said.

"Wonder why they're here this time," Ryxrm said, "Of course, if these two are here, then the rest aren't far behind."

"Indeed, maybe to ruin the plan they oh so did last time," Nexkor said.

Just as before they could begin to attack the two, Xerenia created her fog cover again, this time I took their place. But she let the fog swirl away to conceal Chibi and Kagu escaping.

* * *

Then I swapped places, i wasn't wearing my cloak, but instead my clothes from the Moon Tribe. What he saw when he first met me, what he will see me the last time when I am finished along with him.

"My, my, my Akuro, long time no presence," I said, "When was the last time anyway? Oh that's right, when I sacrificed myself to defeat you the first time."

Then that was when Xerenia lifted the fog cover.

"Why little Kurow," they both said, "Time hasn't changed for you hasn't it. Still the same Moon Tribe doll used to defeat me the first time. But now with two, I won't be easy to defeat."

"Kurow? Who's Kurow?" I asked, "The name's Krowux, the Musician's Flight wielder the Musician's End. And speaking of End, I believe that your end is soon."

"Not so likely," Nexkor said.

"We won't be taken down that easily," Ryxrm said.

"Why you two, you let yourselves be taken over," I said, "and then lose the ones you love and the ones that love you. Your friends, family and even yourself. Ryxrm, I still love you."

"Lies, emotions are all lies even for Nobodies," Ryxrm said.

"Yes but even Nobodies need to feel something," Xerenia said, "Right Nexkor? Even if you are possessed you're still in there, and I still love you for that."

"And I still love you for the same reasons Ryxrm," I said.

"Their feelings are building up, overpowering," Nexkor said, "We need new vessels."

"Then take me," I said, opening myself to them, "take me as your vessels, as your single vessel to do your needs. But remember one thing; you can never reverse what you do when you get into me."

"A tempting offer is it?" Ryxrm asked.

"Yet though with both of us possessing him, then we'll overpower his will," Nexkor said.

Then I saw what happened, it happened before so I just closed my eyes.

* * *

(Rauxa POV)

I saw it, the two spirits, came out of them and Nexkor and Ryxrm's aura colors reverted to theirs. The two spirits, one blood red and the other a purple began circling Krowux and at the same time, engulfed him. And I saw Krowux's aura color change, a mix of blood red and purple but I could see the neon blue. Krowux was still there. I could feel him fighting against the two spirits. When he looked up, both his eyes had the markings and the white part of his eyes changed to black and his black iris changed to a white.

"He, he, he. Now no one can stop me," Krowux said in a voice that was his and the two spirits, "now I can overtake this pitiful doll- wait what's happening I can't move a muscle."

"That's the one thing you forgot Akuro," Krowux said in his own voice, "I am the doll that is the seal, the one for your demise."

"No! Impossible!" Krowux said in his mixed voice.

"No, it isn't Akuro," Krowux said in his own voice, "I was given the will to live again, yet though I was given a choice. This is the choice I take. Now then, if anyone would please, end my life."

* * *

(Thamastix POV)

"What?" I asked under my breath. This was like that nightmare, only that the rest has begun to unfold.

"Anyone, just do this for me, as a favor," Krowux said in his own voice, "I can only hold Akuro back for so long. When I can't he'll take over me completely and then we won't have this chance ever again. Its fine, I'm ready for my life to end, just do this as a favor, a request for a friend. Chibiterasu, I'm sorry about earlier."

I didn't see this happen, almost everyone stood up, but no one advanced, except for Xion.

"If this is you're wish, then I will fulfill it," Xion said aiming her Keyblade straight at Krowux, "if you are surrounded by the darkness, let the light shine through it."

Then I saw it both Xion and Vix finished Krowux the two spirits had rejoined together and disappeared, then as followed Kagu and Caixla went straight to Krowux to start healing him. Soon Ryxrm soon walked towards Rauxa.

* * *

(Rauxa POV)

"Will…will he be okay?" Ryxrm asked.

"Hopefully," I said.

"It's all my fault," Ryxrm said.

"No it isn't," I said facing Ryxrm, "Krowux gave himself up so then you would live on."

"I just hope he lives," Ryxrm said.

"Me too," I agreed.

(Caixla POV)

This was working well, especially with Kagu's help. Hopefully we can save this organization.

* * *

**(A/N: So... what happens next? Find out in the next Chapter! Otherwise it would just ruin the suspense… uh-oh… RUN…RUN AWAY!)**


	24. Saved and Good Bye

Chapter 24 Saved and Good Bye

(Krowux POV)

When I woke up, I found myself beside Kagu and Chibi.

"Guys, Akuro," I said,

"Defeated at last, never to be seen again," Kagu said.

"At it's all thanks to you," Chibi said.

"Hold on, he's still bandaged up and needs to rest okay," Caixla said, "You'll be better in a month at the least."

"Thank you Caixla," I said.

"So I guess it's good bye now," Kagu said.

"Good bye?" I questioned, "Why?"

"Because with Akuro gone, we have to go back to Nippon," Chibi said, "I still need to follow my mom's paw prints and be the Child of the Sun as they always called me and Kagu still needs to complete her training."

"Then I'll come with you," I said.

"No you're needed here though Krowux," Kagu said, "You have a new life ahead of you in a new world while we stay in the same world we live in when we get back."

"I guess you're right," I said, "But I'll visit you someday."

They left; I guess I felt a little sadness.

* * *

"Krowux are you okay?" Ryxrm asked.

"I would be asking you that," I said.

"Then I guess were both fine," Ryxrm said, "I'm sorry for how I treated you when that void possessed me. I guess I'm saying is that, thank you for everything."

"No problem, after all I love you," I said.

"I…I love you too," Ryxrm said.

"So… how about when I get better, I'll get you your wind chime out of my room, and then we have that duet," I suggested.

"Sure," Ryxrm said.

I was glad everything was back to normal, other than the relationships and stuff, but still, almost half of everyone made sacrifices and accepted things. Vix accepted being a Nagi-Nobody, Marluxia and Nayxa accepted how Nayxa's voice will remain the same. Caixla accepted how his little sister can't always be safe, but she has others to protect her. And know I accepted that my past was my past, this is my life now, whether or not if I would never see Waka or Chibi or any of my friends again.

My new life, in Organization XIII or Organization XXXVI as we could possibly refer it now since there are 36 members. I looked out the window straight at Kingdom Hearts. What could happen next?


End file.
